Hypocritical Lovers
by WickedGamer
Summary: Serenity never thought that being sold off would be part of her duty to her crown. Yet, she finds herself on a distant land with an arrogant husband and a farce of a marriage. No innocent a lady as one would think and an unfaithful husband to match, tempers will flare and compromises made until some come out on top. (Cover Image by Winetta @ Deviant Art) Formerly: Eternal Seduction
1. Author's note

Hey Guys,

I have great news! I'm back!.. No, but seriously… I have re-vamped this story completely. I have kept the main story plot but I have polished and reconstructed the story a lot. It is complete but I am still adding the finishing touches, so I will be updating this story on a weekly basis until all the chapters are re-posted. After this story is complete I will move on to working on the sequel Eternal Seduction: Christmas Blues. Hopefully I will have that one down in time for the holidays!

For all the people that have previously read this story you might want to re-read it since a few things have been changed. I have given this story a more regency feel to it since I find that to be suitable for what I am trying to portray for this story. If you do decided to re-read the story let me know how you feel about the changes I've made.

* * *

Also, I want to give my thanks to a few people that took time to review this story. Thank you ever so much to you all. Because of you I have decided to redo the story and re post it. It makes me extremely happy when I see new reviews and you guys have made my day on more than one occasion. So the most enormous thanks goes to:

Clovergirl MomoCloZ, Angel-the-hedge, Moonprincess998, (Special Thanks to SapphireHottie), lionesspotter , dominygringa, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Senshi at Heart, Rissie2q, MoonlightScar13, aam007, Final Saturn, Tropical Remix, Magic713, Isis2010, (Special Thanks to Diana Prince),(Special Thanks to PiggyWiggy7), Sweetmaj010, Tiffany aka Basket case, Brizzy, Lady Phenom, (Special Thanks to Isana55), and Duhhitskatieox.

* * *

To those that follow this story, I tip my imaginary hat to you. You encourage my writing because I know that you have followed because you want to read more. So Thanks to:

_Brizzy_, Chacaya, DJDean, DayDreamBabyBee, _Duhhitskatieox_, EvaC, Hush Princess, _ISana55_, IceQueenBarbarien, _Isis2010_, KittieKat666, LadyPhenom, LuvingDBelikov18, Monica12, _Piggywiggy7_, Rissie2q, Senshi at Heart, _ShAnTaLy_, Sher25, SolarBlueRose, Usako-chi, _White Rose Fox_, ajelcl, annzombie12, bladerchickoo1, crazy as hell, dominygringa, holy sheesh, lchanchan2, lionesspotter, lonjovana, moonlove10, moonnstardust, oxkhmerxo, princessrylee, stellaXstar, and yellowwindfairy.

* * *

And last but not least A BIG LOVING THANKS to those that favorited this story. You guys make me feel all warm inside! Thank You….

ACL-Secret-Obsessions, ARABELLA VIOLETTA, Angel-Rias, Angel-the-hedge, ChickfromKy, Duhhitskatieox, H. Wales, KC090909, LOonYMoOn101, LadyRachelle, Langenhorst, LuvingDBelikov18, Magic713, Marajay04, Pandabeibei, Piggywiggy7, REDWOLF47, RedMoonRose, Rissie2q, RoseTrueLove95, SilverMoonPrincessx3, Tiny2008, TropicalRemix, Usako-chi, White Rose Fox, Whittelily, Xiaobabyy, aam007, annzombie12, bunnie915, clumsyinluv, dominygringa, edwardloverr, ember collins, holy sheesh, lizis2punk4u, lyra dethrow writer, mew mew 124, moon havfrue, moonnstardust, otakuprincessluna, regine.c, rmjdelacruz7, savannah123, serenityangelrose, silentobservergirl, and wolfeyesfang.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters from her Universe. I just like playing with them once in awhile.


	2. Chapter 1: Already Betrothed

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Already Betrothed_

* * *

Her eyes glazed as she watched out over the white granite balcony where she sat, up into the stars and to that recently explored blue planet in the sky. She couldn't help but admire the glow that emanated from its peaceful atmosphere, giving the small planet a much deceiving calm surface.

"Lucky Earthlings..." Serenity whispered, dazed by the beauty above her.

"Your Highness?" A silhouette called out from the shadows that peered out from the room's entrance.

"Don't just stand there. Come in."

"Her Royal Highness, Selenity, wishes to have a word with to you Princess. Once you prepare, come down to the main halls. Your mother will meet you for supper down in the throne room." With that the shady figure departed.

Her breath came out in a overly dramatic sigh, even to her own ears. Not to content with having to leave her thoughts behind, she stood up and gracefully made her way over to the wall length looking glass across the room. Putting a hand under her bangs, she could feel a slight headache coming on. She trailed her gaze lightly over her reflection, just to make sure she was decent enough to join her mother but that's when she noticed, to her eternal dismay, that she had a small but sneaky suspicion growing inside. Or at least, she had an idea of what her mother's sudden request of her presence was all about.

Some might say that any respectable young lady her age, of four and twenty, was becoming to old for marriage. That is, if she were any other young lady. Being the Princess of Luness and next in line to inherit the throne, gave her responsibilities no other young lady had. For one, it practically made her marriageable at any age.

Giving herself another once over in the looking glass, she straightened the folds between her gown skirts and made her way down to meet her mother. At least now she felt a little more prepared to meet a questionable, if not imaginary on her part, future.

* * *

Serenity tried to look as passive as possible as she strolled into the grand throne room. Her long golden hair, put up in a uniquely royal lunar style, dragged behind her as she went. Milky white skin topped off with rosy pink cheeks and plump glossy lips made her an almost replica of her mother. Though her silhouette was outlined by an off the shoulder navy blue gown, which brought out the deep blue in her eyes and clung to her in a wondrous way. Although still young, her mother wasn't as revealing and her hair was a touch more silver than Serenity's. She was known across the universe as beautiful with an innocence and purity of a child, something that Serenity hated being compared too.

She took her seat beside her mother at the head of the table, a giggling maid coming up behind her to place a tiara upon her head. The young maid flashed Serenity a knowing smile before bowing and leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Daughter, I'm glad you could make it." Her mother said, her tone soft though it hid a slight hint of laughter.

Her mother was much like her in many ways, especially at Serenity's age, young and reckless. Using a gift of beauty and power to play with every heart in the kingdom. Though, where her mother was an obedient child when young, Serenity always seemed to get her way and sometimes she even went as far as to defy her mother.

"Mother, what is it you wish of me? Luna came by my rooms to inform me that you would like to have a word. Anything important?" Glancing at her mother, she tilted her head sideways a bit, a concerned look on her face.

Selenity gave her her best reassuring smile before speaking. "Yes daughter, everything in its due time, for now eat your supper before it gets cold."

We ate our portions relatively slow and although she had said she wanted to chat, her mother didn't really seem in the mood to have a conversation. In silence they finished up their last rations and moved towards her mother's parlor for a more private after supper tea.

"Mother, what's gotten into you? Why are you acting so strange? You can tell me, you know." Serenity asked without quite sitting down on the parlor chair.

"No, my daughter it is I, that is will be here for you." She mumbled cryptically, though more to herself. The tone she had used sent a tiny shiver down Serenity's spine. Shivers of anticipation of coming bad news, she just knew it. The queen hesitated before looking at her daughter's puzzled expression.

"As you may very well know, I have been away for some time due to Council matters. When we held this last Planetarium Council meeting, the heads of each royally housed kingdom across the Milky way came to an agreement about our current wars with the Negaverse galaxy…"

"Mother, that's great news!" Serenity couldn't help but interrupt, the overwhelming feeling of joy could be heard in her voice. _It was about time that her future council got a hand on the situation_, she thought. This war had been bad, she could admitted to that, but how bad could it still be if her mother looked so worried. Why was it that she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were about to get worse. She turned to her mother slowly who was still sitting on the love seat across her. Her silver eyes were glossy and it looked as if she was trying very hard to hold in tears.

"Serenity, please take a seat beside me, I have to tell you something of great importance." Her mother signaled for her to take a seat next to her, her eyes never breaking from mine. "My dear daughter, it pains me a great deal to have to say this to you... I know how free spirited you are and I know that you cannot help but be the way you are, but you also know that as future leader of the Planetarium council you have laws to also abide by….. That is why I must inform you that you will wed and very soon."

Serenity was stunned to the core by the news. She had had an inkling that this particular chat was going to head down this particular path but she would have never thought that it would be her actual upcoming nuptials. In all aspects of her life she had been allowed to do as she had pleased, without much thought to what those around would say. Her mother never noticed her nightly parleys with the palace guards or future kings of other realms. The queen knew of her daughter's flirtatious side but Serenity had always been careful to keep her royal reputation intact. Her little affairs had gone unnoticed. Yet, marriage would stop all that, it would bond her for eternity to a husband. She couldn't… wouldn't bow to any man. Her freedom was of high importance in any suitable marriage proposal.

'W_hy now, why me_?' Raced through her mind.

"Mother why? Why now?" As much as she thought she was prepared for this, she wasn't. She had so many questions, yet she couldn't build up the strength to speak. All Serenity could do was stare into the nothingness in front of her. She had to try and be strong for the torturous months that most undoubtedly laid ahead for her.

"My darling, I am dearly sorry that this has to be. If you would let me explain maybe you would understand the reasons behind my decision to wed you off." Serenity felt herself nod her head just so that her mother would continue and maybe she could make some sort of sense from this mess.

"I will assume you've heard that all of your scientist are going off their rocket with this blue ball of mass in the sky. Research has been conducted several times and every time we discover something even more fascinating than what was found in the last study. They've named the planet Terra. It's one of the reasons why these wars have not stopped. It is like no other, it is full of life, untamed with unnumbered amount of possibilities. It has riches, the cleanest waters and it's uninhabited. But as always, there's a problem. The Negaverse also wants it. The council contacted the current ruler of the planet that neighbor's the closest to Terra, Earth. The king and his generals accepted with some conditions, though we came to a mutual agreement. They will in exchange for their part join the council and become one of us. Providing us with different types of provisions and soldiers, soldiers that could help with our efforts…. But in return the oldest daughters from the inner planets in the council will be given in wedlock to the four Generals and their king."

She stopped so that Serenity could process this new information and when she did, Serenity silently signaled with her head to continue. At the moments words failed her, for more than one reason.

"You know that Neptune and Saturn's daughters are too young to wed and Pluto's only heir is the Keeper of Time, she cannot be wed. That only leaves you and the other inner Planet Princesses. I'm sorry it had to come to this, I just wish that one day you can forgive me..."

Her mother could hardly finish what she wanted to say, her last words pushed out in a rush as she got up from the seat, tears in her eyes.

"I have arranged a ball so that you and the other princesses can meet your intendeds."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing them. A few changes I want to note: Changed the title, formerly _Eternal Seduction_. I felt the former name didn't go well with the story so I came up with this one. Let me know what you think. Anyway as I was saying, I've also gone back through the chapter making a few minor tweaks to the story. Not much just a few changes in the POV's because I've been getting a lot of comments about that, so I'm trying to please my readers. Remember to review and make any comments that you feel would improve the story. Any other comments are also welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: Sailor moon nor any of her little companions belong to me, for that matter neither does her world. Due credit where it is due and it's not me. Though I did write this story so the efforts mine. Yay me!


	3. Chapter 2: We met, We fought, We kissed

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: We met, We fought, We kissed_

* * *

It had been a week since the formal announcement of the upcoming nuptials were made and the palace was in an uproar with the preparations and the drawing up of all the different marriage contracts. The princesses who were to be wed were brought to the Serenity's home for the preparations and following ceremony. The "Weddings of the Millennium" as the event was being called, was to be held at once with all the glamour an event like that required.

Neither, Serenity nor any of the other princesses knew to whom their future had been given to. That part was to remain unknown for the time being, for safety purposes, they had been told. But it was rumored within the castle walls that the pairs hadn't been announced because the Lords and King of Earth hadn't chosen a Princess' to wed as of yet. That fact alone, irritated Serenity to no end. Knowing that she was to be wed without her consent was bad enough… but to know that she would be shown at the ball like meat at a market… it was almost too much to bare.

Her Kingdom was to hold a Masquerade Ball in honor of the Silver Harvest, which came about once a year to welcome the new season. At this ball, the metaphorical auctioning would begin. That night the King and Lords would choose the future Queen and Ladies of Earth and seal the deal they had made with the Planetarium Council.

The games were about to begin and Serenity wasn't planning to go down without a fight.

* * *

Minalett, her cousin, was draping different fabrics around her milky white skin, comparing shades of peach and cream. Her prancing around was beginning to become infectious, though not quite. Twirling her fabrics in circles as she danced about, giving Serenity a smile full of mischief.

Serenity whom was not as enthusiastic as Minalett, was sitting at the far end of the grand white and pink bedroom, brushing her long golden hair. Her thoughts no where as optimistic as her chipper cousin.

'_Is there no way of getting out of this...? No! I should not think like that, for this is my duty to the kingdom. I have to abide by my own laws as any other citizen. This wedding will bring peace and fortune to the galaxy. If I cannot change the facts then maybe, just maybe, I can still change the way those facts affect me or my people. Right?'_

Serenity turned around quickly, an idea forming in her head. Facing her cousin, who was still dancing around the room she made a waving motion with her hand, bringing Minalett to full attention.

"Minalett listen, I have a thought. Can I presume that you will give me your full attention, this is an important matter we're dealing with, you know." She waited long enough for Minalett to stop in the middle of her twirl and gather herself quickly in front of her.

"Oh! Do tell, Serenity. I do love the adventures you cause when thoughts get into that head of yours." She giggled though gave her full attention. Serenity took Minalett's hands in hers and gave her an 'evil' smile.

" I was wondering... do you really want to get married? I mean, I know we have to but are you truly alright with the way our arrangements are being treated." She looked puzzled for a moment at Serenity's line of conversation but answered regardless.

"Of course… I would love to get married, maybe even have children one day. Have someone to hold me, love me… Don't you?" Her eyes huge, questioning but warm and gentle nonetheless.

Serenity didn't find herself to be such a romantic. If she had to marry she would do it for her people, to bring them peace and prosperity nothing else. But she was not about to become submissive behind no man. She was no damned object and would not be treated as one, she didn't just give herself to any man. To this day she had not met the man that could equal her, who could tame her wilder side and yet appreciate her as she was; no changes needed. Until that day, she promised herself she would not love any man. For they were not worthy of the pleasures she could bestow upon them.

"Come on, spill, tell me what's happening in that head? You left me here talking to myself." The Venusian princess asked a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry Minalett, I'm just not as ready and willing as you are. I don't want to throw my life away as readily as you seem to be... Never mind me, what is to be done will be done, it is my obligation and duty."

"Oh, Serenity. Can't you try to see the good this will do to our Kingdoms? I'll admit that I wasn't prepared for this but I'm trying to see the bright side of this mess." Her hand rubbed Serenity's soothingly. Minalett's always knew how to look at the brighter side of things, something Serenity always loved about her little cousin.

"I am trying, if anything else, believe that I am truly trying my best. But we don't even know these men!... And this ball! Whom ever thought this was a good idea needs to be throttled. What if their old political types, like the ones we see take naps during the Planetarium meetings? Or they could be the types that only want to breed us and have us to decorate their arms during functions and events. I wouldn't be able to stand it Minalett, I just wouldn't."

* * *

The day of the Ball had come and all of the brides-to-be were cloistered up in Serenity's room, preparing for the event. They had all grown up together, so they felt it fitting to prepare together for the night. Having chosen their dresses together ahead of time, they decided to retreat until the ball.

Lillith was the amazon of the group, her tall and slender figure was curved yet lean. Muscles outlined her upper arms, giving her a fit but still delicate appearance. Light chocolate brown curls cascaded down her simple, yet elegant ponytail as wide green eyes sparkled in good contrast with the silky pink and hunter green of her gown. A haltered creation that showed plenty of her bosom, coming down tight around her empire waist. It fit nicely down her form and the smooth material fell down to the floor, flowing lightly from her hips. A mask of simple green silk completed her formal wear.

Amelia stood next to her, within the entrance to the ballroom. They had been sitting in the outer chamber waiting to be presented into the ball. Her usual blue, chin length hair was added upon with a diamond encrusted pin at the side, sweeping some her hair off her face. She wore no makeup and the diamond earrings bobbing from her earlobes accented her ocean blue eyes perfectly. The gown she had chosen was simple, a thinly strapped satin navy blue dress. It fit snugly on her body, a slit where the left leg peeked out was probably as adventurous as Amelia would get.

Minalett and Reis were huddled together on the opposite wall, sitting on big wooden chairs. Minalett's light blonde hair was pinned up to her head, curls falling here and there, a tiara as a centerpiece. She had light natural make up with pink glossy lips, her blue eyes dazzling with thick eyelashes framing them. The mask that adorned her face was feathery with burnt orange and yellow ribbons. After so much fussing on peach colored gowns, she had chosen a risky strapless deep orange concoction that was as tight as a corset, yellow roses stitched on the top and bottom edges of her petticoats. At her waist came a thick ballroom skirt which flared out and down to the floor.

Fiery Rei on her other side was glowing with beauty and pride. She and Serenity hadn't always seen eye to eye and their personalities often clashed but in this cause they were united. They were both unhappy with the circumstances but they knew where their duties laid. Reis was a true warrior and it radiated from her. On her home planet of Mars she was very well liked and guarded. She was their jewel. Dark black hair fell down to her waist, red streaks throughout. She had a tanner skin tone though sun kissed. Her eyes dark but friendly, though they could turn to fire at a simple flick of her long lashes. A red velvet gown adored her curvy figure, it's smooth material tight down to her knees where it flared out like a mermaid. At the top of her breasts she had two simple red ribbons that tied around her neck and attached to the top of her gown.

Serenity did herself up as best she could, doing it on purpose on this one night. She had given up on the thought of finding a way out, instead she had focused her energy to prepare herself. If this marriage was to take place, with or without her consent, then she would make sure that her people and Kingdom came out winning. Her goal was simple. If this was to be advantages then she would have to aim high, as high as the king himself. Having to live life being groomed at every turn for leadership, she knew without a doubt that the best match to be made would be with the king himself. There was only one problem with her plan, she didn't have a clue who the king was. He would be there tonight, of that she was sure of. So, while dressing for the evening she had taken extra precautions to look her best. She had to stand out, she had to be the bell of the ball, she had to catch his eye. If she could accomplish that, then he would be hers and she would have done what was required of her for her people.

She did love the idea of a challenge. This was going to be her biggest to date. Once the vows between them were said, he would be putty in her hands. She was going to make him fall for her to the point of insanity.

Peeking her head out the doors, she saw that the ballroom was beginning to fill. Knowing that not much time was left before they announced them, she turned her gaze at the reflection once more. Her golden long hair had been painstakingly curled to flowed around her. Two small black bows sat at either side of her head, holding back the cascade of curls off her face. The deep blue of her eyes sparkled beneath her silver mask, her plump cherry pink lips and thick eyelashes, a deep contrast against her pale skin. The gown she had created with the tailor consisted of a black corseted number, with small off the shoulder sleeves. Silver ribbons tied on either side of her corset, opening at the top to show some of the creamy skin of her upper breasts. The black lace of her skirts was intricately assembled over a silver satin. For the gown she had chosen a pair of elbow length, black gloves.

Serenity had planned the night well, now all she needed to do was figure out who he was. He had better be prepared because once she figured that small detail out, he was in for a ride.

* * *

Trumpeters were getting ready to announce the princesses as they lined up to their posts. Endymion had been waiting for this moment all night. Yeah, he had heard stories or better, he had heard fantasies created by other men about them. It was rumored that the princess of the Luness had the gift of a goddess and she could bring any man onto his knees.

'_We shall see about that__!' _ He thought. '_No woman ever, in any galaxy, could be capable of that which was rumored about this one girl_.'

Women everywhere where waiting to service him with any of his needs. He was known on Earth for being ruthless with both men and women. And he had no qualms about it. The so called "Lords" of his planet were in all actuality just his friends from childhood. When he had become king, he bestowed upon them a piece of the kingdom to rule. Now that they needed wives to keep their bloodlines running strong, the opportunity offered by the Council could not be overlooked. What was better than to have their children carried by the royal blood of the Council worlds? If the stories were true about the Princess of Luness, then he would gladly accept the challenge of taming the un-tamable. It would be a quick and thoroughly exciting challenge.

The trumpets began to sound and the large doors to the side of the ballroom opened. Endymion's location in the grand ballroom was at a perfect angle, seated where he was, so that he could watch the princesses come down the stairs. He was intrigued, to say the least, with this proposal the current Moon queen had given him.

The procession of beautiful women began to descend down the grand staircase into the ballroom. The beauty that radiated off each and every one of them was almost palpable to him but he kept his place and his eyes towards the new comers. He exchanged a look with his generals, which were all conveniently seated at the same angle as him. In each of their eyes he could see them sizing up the women that entered the ballroom. Turning his gaze back over to the women, Endymion began his own appreciative glances between the women. The first one to come down, did so gracefully but you could tell the girl was shyer than the average maiden. After that came a lovely ravened headed beauty with a gown the color of blood. Her prideful strut down the stairs gave him the impression that she was a fighter. Endymion mentally considered the likeliness of her being the princess he was after. Her beauty and elegance screamed dignified royalty and he made a mental note to have a dance with her. Right after her came a shimmering sunbeam with a bounce in her step. Her smile radiated across the ballroom but her eyes seem to be diverted in one specific direction. Following her gaze, Endymion was met with the open admiration painted over his closest friend and General's face, Andrew. He smirked in his friend's direction before returning his attention back to the ladies still entering the room. Behind the sunbeam came an amazon of a women. Tall and lean with chocolate colored eyes. She was a bit too tall and muscular to be the Luness Princess, he thought lightly to himself, yet she was still a fine catch for one of his generals.

At the moment his gaze caught the final Princess, he became speechless. Standing up automatically, he made his way in her direction. No notion passed through his head beside the overwhelming urgency to get a better look at the goddess his eyes had found. Their eyes caught as he came in closer and he was almost struck dumb at the slight purr that escaped her lips as she openly perused his form.

She was more than he could have ever imagined. Endymion didn't care at the moment if she was or wasn't the Princess he wanted. At that moment he would have given up that chase just to have the delectable piece he currently looked upon. She was a true trophy to own.

* * *

'_Who is this?'_ Serenity thought.

Her eyes had never graced a man like him. Ocean blue eyes stared back at her as he brushed his coal black hair away from his face. It wasn't long but just the right length to slightly brush over his forehead and brow. His tan skin looked to be glowing under the candlelight and his muscles were defined through his fine clothing. Even over his tailored garments you could see his wonderfully built body, he towered over her by almost a foot, next to him she felt petite and fragile. Something she was not used to in the least.

A black silk dress shirt covered his imaginably perfectly cut chest and the long sleeves at his arms were loose as if not to restrain his movements. The cape around his broad shoulders swiped at the floor behind him, held in place by gold cuffs on either side of his shoulder blades. The gold accented the velvety black cape's golden threaded border. You could tell he was from the upper class, no normal civilian could even begin to afford such an elegant garment. He gracefully put out his hand and signaled her with a tilt of his head to dance.

Jolts of electricity bolted up her skin as his soft and yet calloused hands met her waist. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his other arm around her waist too. Serenity couldn't hold a gasp as her breasts came in contact with his chest, a wicked grin coming playing on his face. The black velvet mask that covered most of his facial features did little to hide the desire in his eyes.

Serenity's heart fluttered out of control in her chest, making her cheeks warm from the sensations springing up all over her body. The arms around her waist held on tightly, the fingers on her lower back drawing lazy circles where they met her clothed skin. His presence was like a drug that blurred everything else in the room beside the two of them. He twirled her about the dance floor, though always kept his hands on her. On one occasion she felt him so close to her person that his warm breath tickled her ear and neck. He gripped her tighter to his chest making her feel like she was quickly becoming putty in his hands, something that was so foreign to her, she was lost in it all.

They continued to dance around the ballroom, waltz after waltz. No words spoken between them though they had shared many looks. Serenity knew she would eventually have to go, she still had to find the King of Earth and every minute she spent in his arms made her less and less determined to part with him. She couldn't help but be attracted to this handsome man, whose arms held her so possessively, his touch igniting sparks up and down her lower back.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts about the man in front of her, she decided that it was time to go before it was too late. When the dance finished, Serenity politely pulled away and bowed to thank him for the dances. She did not want to meet his eyes, knowing that If she did she would be tempted to stay.

* * *

'_Why is she backing away? I'm not done with her yet.'_

Endymion had become so aroused by her scent, her movements, her eyes. The thought of her walking away now horrified him. He took a quick look around the room from the corner of his eye, making sure that no one could see what he was about to do. Once he was certain they would remain undetected, he took her by the hand and led her to one of the empty balconies that viewed the gardens below.

"I beg your pardon! Unhand me this instant!" she squealed, trying to loosen his hold on her. He could feel her struggling under his hold but he didn't care, this was my moment.

"Princess… please be quiet and behave." He commanded.

She seemed shocked at his words and her struggles ceased a moment.

"Who do you think you are, dragging me out of the ballroom and bringing me here!" Her tone starting to heighten in pitch.

As they reached the balcony he swung her around him so that his body was blocking her only exit. Endymion stared fiercely into her deep blue eyes as they glared back at him, exciting him in some weird way. She was a wild one for sure, she had a temper, a fire in her eyes that he liked. This princess was a challenge and he wanted, needed to conquer her.

"Do you not know how to follow orders, Princess?" He asked as he again tried to cornered her up against the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve bringing me here! Move aside so that I may make my way inside and never bother me again!" She shoved her tiny hands on his chest, trying to dislodge him but he wrapped his arms around her, efficiently stilling her.

"You arrogant fool! Do you know that I could have your head for this?" The beauty in his arms screamed in frustration at him while as his hold on her waist got tighter.

'_She will have more than my head on our marriage bed_!' He was actually getting aroused by her defiance.

"Ha! Dear sweet Princess… I don't care for your threats." Endymion chuckled darkly. He could not hold back the urge to kiss her pursed lips. So grasping a firm hold on her waist, he pulled her closer. She slammed her hands against his chest and let out a gasp as if to catch some air. Letting go of her waist with one arm, he quickly fitted his now freed hand around the silky hair at the nape of her neck.

"Unhand me you imbecile!" she hissed while glaring daggers in his direction. Her cheeks flushed intensely, a sign of her growing irritation and his ever closer lips. _'She's a undeniable vixen.' _ The way her corset out lined her waist and perked up her breast was driving him to the brink of madness. That was without saying, that the only things holding her corset together was a pair of ribbons that he could easily dispose of.

With a start, he realized his cheek was burning. He would have accounted that to the line of thought he had been following yet the smirk playing across her lips told him differently.

"You shouldn't have done that my dearest, for now that you have committed such a crime you must pay the price." Endymion let go of her hair and rubbed the red skin on his cheek. His hold on her waist didn't relent, an evil grin spreading larger on his face.

"What crime? I was only defending myself from a scoundrel such as yourself. Now, if you would just let go of me, before I scream." She reciprocated.

After Endymion made sure that no mark was going to stay on his face, he grabbed the back of her head. Lacing his fingers through her luscious blonde curls again he tilted her head closer to his. He could see her eyes widen and Endymion gave her an evil smirk before closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

What a kiss! He was crushing into her lips with an intense force, holding her head in place. Serenity was frozen under his lips. Lips and tongue that caressed her smaller ones aggressively, demanding entrance into her mouth. It began warm and sweet yet became more aggressive and manipulating. He knew what he has doing and her body was betraying her. His warm tongue tracing her bottom lip, sending hot flashes down her body every time it slide against her skin. She gasped at all the sensations that erupted within her.

'_My lips feel as if they're burning up. How can this idiotic man make me feel this way?_' She couldn't move, it wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that his lips were intruding on hers with such a force that she was beginning to melt and tremble in his arms. An intense desire to counter back his kiss was growing deep inside the pit of her belly. Serenity needed to respond, she felt as if she would burst up in flames if she didn't. No man had ever made her feel this afire with pleasure, with sensations. Lacing her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him, Serenity couldn't help but give in. Her tongue started massaging and teasing the warm crevices within his mouth, letting her taste buds get their fill of the intense kiss. This was more of a battle of wits and she wasn't planning to lose. He managed to push her back towards the large stone wall and pressed her hard between the wall and his stone hard chest. She could feel his chest rising with quick and rapid breaths, making her nipples peek as their chests grazed one another's. Her lips ravishing his equally as fierce, only parting from each other for gasps of air at times.

She could feel his member harden with every touch, with every kiss. The heat inside her grew stronger with every minute and she could tell his was too. Feeling her desperation grow within her she clutched his shoulders, his hand skimming the outline of her skirt and grabbing on to the lacy fabric at the hem. Tortuously slow, he began to pull up her layered skirts.

Serenity could feel the cold night breeze touch every exposed inch of skin on her thigh. She hadn't noticed how high he had brought up her skirt until now, the fire his fingers where leaving behind as his hand trailed up and down her thigh was making her lose all focus, drowning her in an ocean of heat. Her skin was burning at every place they made contact, her cheeks were already rosy with the heat that his body was giving off. His cologne was intoxicating and diluting whatever senses she had left. Without any notice he cupped the back of her knee and wrapped her leg around his waist. Her nonexistent under garments leaving the hot mound in between her thighs, open to his assault. And this frightened her back to her inhibitions or at least back to most of them. By then her skirts were being held between their chests and she knew that if this wasn't stopped now, she might not be able to stop it later.

His other hand had left her head and was now resting on her rear cheek, slowly his hands placed themselves so intimately under her skirt that she began to panic, pushing her leg off his hip where it had rested. He seemed not to notice this because he began to grind into her mindlessly. Serenity couldn't help but groan at the pleasure growing between her legs. So, she parted his lips only to nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. Needing to fight off the delicious flames that licked at every inch of her skin.

He carefully picked her up and carried her over to the marble balustrade, placing her rear on the solid edge. She would have fought off his manhandling but her legs had turned into jelly. He seemed to not notice her turmoil since he slowly began kissing her left ear, tracing a line of kisses down to her neck. With one of his hands wrapped around her waist, he pulled on one of the ribbons to her corset. It loosened just enough that her right breast became exposed to his heated gaze. Placing his lips around one erect nipple, he slowly swiped the tip of his tongue against the hard tip, suckling on it slowly into his mouth. The constant switching from sucks to licks was unbearable, yet he lavished both breasts with an adoring type of attention.

'_How does this keep getting out of hand?' _ Serenity thought.

"Pardon, your Majesties." A tall blonde man said from the opening to the balcony.

The spell broken between them at the sound, bringing them back to the present and out of the haze. With a growl, the handsome stranger patted her left rear cheek, making her blush against her own wishes. Serenity blinked a few times before she caught sight of the man standing with them on balcony. So embarrassed was she, that she looked down at her ruffled and undone gown avoiding their gaze as she straightened herself out.

"Lord Andrew, don't worry friend, you haven't interrupted much. Just having some fun before I meet that brat I'm going to marry."

"Well, my king I have made my choice on my future bride. Remember it will be twelve soon, everyone will unmask and we need to make the announcement of our chosen."

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man she was supposed to be looking for the entire timer was this pompous jerk! Which a few minutes ago had almost took advantage of her. She was outraged! She couldn't possibly marry this arrogant, poor excuse of a man.

* * *

Endymion watched her run out of the balcony and back into the ballroom without speaking another word. That was just fine with him, she would soon have no escape.

"So who's that my good friend?" The blonde next to him prodded.

"That, my friend, is my new conquest."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the franchise. I only enjoy playing with them from time to time.

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took me three hours just to edit it! I think I got everything but if you guys find anything just let me know with a review. I'll be sure to fix as many problems with the story that I can find. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Prequel to Quarrels

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Prequel to Quarrels_

* * *

A week had already passed since that dreaded ball and all she could think about was the king's warm lips upon hers. The worst part of her current predicament was not the fact that she couldn't seem to stop her mind from summoning up images of him, but that she'd only been able to have a handful of encounters with him since that night. It was driving her absolutely mad. There had been different formal dinners within the last few days and she had avoided looking at him at every turn. Serenity knew that she must have looked every bit the petulant child but his presence seemed to take out the worst in her. On more than one occasion she had felt his burning gaze watching her from across the table, sizing her up as if she was a morsel for the taking.

After that night, she had fled to find Minalett but unable to locate her, she had made her way to her own rooms. Not caring in the least that she wouldn't be at the ball for her own wedding announcement. It had already come to Serenity's attention that the Earthlings had made their choice of brides. A more private meeting had been held after all of the guests had retired for the evening and the Generals and King had declared their chosen princess to the Planetarium Council members. General Andrew, the blonde that had interrupted her and the king that night, had chosen Minalett as his bride to be. Minalett, predictably, was very excited about the prospect of their union. Or so she had said at every turn since she had been informed. The other Princess had also been informed but none seemed as happy as her dear cousin was.

Which only left herself and that dastardly king. It had turned out as she had wanted it, after all, and she wouldn't even try to deceive herself into believing that she still didn't want it. Serenity had practically thrown herself at him that day. What he must think of her she had no clue but it didn't give a good start to their marriage.

She bit down on her lower lip, worry lines creasing her brow from so much frowning she had done. Their betrothal was a sham and regrettably for her, that particular sham was about to become her life.

Despite her feelings towards her groom, she couldn't help but smile every time she caught a glance of her reflection. The gown she wore had been painstakingly laced and tailored to fit, it glimmered silver in the pale light of the mid-morning sun. No doubt, she looked every bit the royal bride encrusted from head to toe in the Lunar jewels. Her lady maids had spent countless of hours scrubbing and washing her bare, before torturing her through a few more hours of hair and makeup detailing. Hair was pulled and curled, powder was applied and rogue smeared across her lips. Through out it all, Serenity maintained a serene, if not, withdrawn countenance.

This day had become a nightmare from the moment the sun rose. Amelia's culture dictated that she marry at sunrise since the Mercurial people meditated best during that time, the ceremony would have already been completed by now. Serenity could feel the tears well up and blur her vision. Her childhood friends were being taken from her, little by little. At every phase of the sun and moon, she would lose a friend and when the full moon rose to it's peak, she would lose her freedom too.

So lost was she in her regrets and sorrow that she almost missed the soft knock at her door.

"Come in." She voiced softly.

* * *

Endymion left his post at her doorway and made his way further in to her quarters. The closer he got to her, the more he couldn't help a smile from spreading across his lips. She was already in her attire for their ceremony, though her face had none of the warmth a woman about to be married should have. A bit of guilt wormed it's way into his gut, as he was reminded that a bit of that sadness could be attributed to the cad he had been with her the other night. He wasn't normally so brusque to the more delicate creatures women tended to be, but this princess had bite as well as bark. Her beauty had enthralled him but her spark and fight had done him in.

'_She looks like an angel. Even more the beauty when she's not glaring at me!'_

He had caught on to Serenity's attempts to completely dismiss his presence during the all the past dinners. He had also heard her wailing when she had heard the news that they were to be wed. Hearing her screech at the news had given him a good chuckle, that was for sure. They hadn't spent much time alone since that one night, a night he couldn't seem to forget. At least, he was slightly thrilled at the fact that she had wanted him that night. Whatever else she could have said could not deny her physical reaction to his touch, her body couldn't lie as easily as her lips. She had given into him with such passion, he was more than sure he had not imagined any of it. So, after what had seemed like an eternity, he had decided to go visit her in her quarters. They would be wed that night and there would be no harm in talking to his bride.

He had already made his way to her seated form, boldly taking a seat right next to her. Carefully, he wrapped a long arm around her petite waist, feeling her stiffen at his touch before her defeated shoulders slumped down.

"How are you faring today, my princess?" His words caressing her ear as he spoke. "I can see that you're still angry with me, my sweet..."

Without hesitation he drew her in closer and stole a quick kiss off her pouting lips. That as he knew would, got a reaction out of her.

"You little... you insolent man!" She fumed, once again trying to break free of his grip.

"So, your speaking to me after all? That's wonderful! I do not wish to bring home an angry queen, now do I? What would that say to my people about you, Serenity?" He chided her, somewhat amused at her reaction to his handling of her.

"You're beautiful when your angry. You get the most adorable little wrinkle.." The tip of his finger tapping a spot at the tip of her nose. "Right here." He smiled as he watched her wrinkle her nose in disapproval.

"Let go! I command you to release me this instant!"

"Ah, Princess. But you see, you cannot command me. I'm to be your future husband and as so, I am entitled to your kisses and to the touch of your soft skin, as many times as I feel the need." Slowly trailing his fingers over her silk draped thigh to make a point.

"I loathe you, my king. You may take liberties with my person, as will be your right as my future husband but never forget that I DO loathe you.. with all my heart!" The words spoken with a heavy measure of sarcasm.

"That maybe so but, my sweet, I have ways of changing that around. I suggest that you become a bit more... softer, if you may, with me. If you wish to live happily ever after that is."

With those last words, he stole another kiss from her. This one more passionate, it was felt a little deeper within both of them. A tangible connection of sensation and heat, that flowed from her lips and burned all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He pulled away, stunned to hear her little gasps. Unhooking his arm from her waist, making sure to take a few breaths before gathering his wits and pulling away completely. On shaky legs, he stood and took his leave from her rooms. Leaving her breathless and confused behind him.

* * *

As grand as the ceremony had been, the wedding passed in a blur. They had danced the appropriate amount of tunes and kissed every time they were asked. His kisses during the ceremony had been very gentle though quick. Unlike the ones they had shared alone, or better said the ones he had stolen from her at other times. His countenance was respectable, a little too proper for the occasion. Serenity had maintained her distance also, taking precautions to seem the happy bride while keeping herself alert to his presence.

On one particular dance he had slowed down his pace, making Serenity stutter in her step and glance up to his face. His lips had been marked with a smirk as they had leaned in to kiss her. The grip on her lower back, pushing her against him, molding her to him. The fire that had been sparked on their first encounter had been renewed in that instance. Yet, as soon as she had felt her world slipping, he had removed himself from her inner space. His lips coming up to her ear with a warm murmur against her skin.

"My dear little queen, it will be a joy to tame you."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter only took me about half an hour to review, so a double whammy on my part tonight. Remember, reviews are food and I am a starving writer!


	5. Chapter 4: When the King

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: When the King's away, The Queen will play._

* * *

The trip to the Earthen palace had been a hurried, if not an unpleasant one. After being retired to the portal room, by the ceremony guests, Endymion had caught her by the arm and without another word in her direction, walked her through the doors that traveled to his home. They'd exited on the other side into an enormous stone galley and took the few flights of steps up into the main chambers of the palace. From the windows they passed on their way, Serenity could see her home, Luness, in the night sky. Glowing back mockingly at her as she tripped her way behind her new beau.

Her new '_King' _towed her by her arm down the drafty granite walled corridors until they reached a series of door. Endymion stopped abruptly only within a foot of the last chamber door and turned towards her.

"My little queen, this door to the right will lead you to your rooms…" He signaled with his free hand for Serenity to keep quiet and she begrudgingly obliged. The better part of her energy having been spent during the ceremony and she just wanted to rest at that point. When he felt her compliance, he pointed to the huge doors behind him. "These, my sweet are my rooms and down this hall you will be able to find the main rooms that make up the rest of our wing of the palace. A maid will see to you after you get yourself acquainted with your new surroundings." With that he let go of her arm, yet did not walk away.

Serenity's eyes widen in her head. _'Is he truly leaving?!... On our wedding night?''_ The thought bothered her somewhat but not enough for her to openly acknowledge it. '_If he didn't feel the need to join her and consummate their atrocity of a marriage, then that was fine by her.'_ She nodded her agreement and turned towards her new quarters. Anger simmered in her blood at his dismissal of her but she couldn't bring herself to get on his level any more than she had already done. She needed time to think, time to grasp a firm hold on her own future. Though, why her heart sank at the thought of not being wanted by him... She mentally shook herself, she would not dwell on that line of thought!

Lifting her chin up with the boost of confidence she had just given herself, she reached for the knob at the door. Completely forgetting his presence behind her, until she felt his hands upon her waist. "Not so fast, Serenity…" He purred in her ear, the heat of his breath sending delicious yet, unwanted sparks down her skin once again. His hand traveled from her waist to rub her lower abdomen as he pressed himself against the curve of her back.

Until that point she had maintained her silence and calm demeanor towards him but his presumptions exploration of her body, bothered her in more than one way.

"If you'll excuse me your Majesty, I would like to get acquainted with my new rooms." She did as if to step away from his embrace, only to have him tighten his hold on her.

"I will be leaving tonight with my generals and our return, as of yet, has no date. I do hope you get yourself acquainted with your new home and station here while I'm away. When I return…" His head leaned down within inches of hers and his lips brushed up against her overly warm cheek. "When I return Serenity, we will continue this. Never doubt that, my sweet moon beam." He then released her and stepped away from her.

"Insolent fool.." She murmured as she gathered up her skirts and made her way through her door.

* * *

Earth was everything Serenity had pictured it to be. Impressive blue-green oceans, a brilliant azure sky, which reached as far as her eyes could see. Green fauna that covered every inch of open land and flowers that bloomed in impressive fields of color. Everything was so vibrant and full of life, leaving Serenity's own home, pale in comparison. It had a peaceful beauty about it, something that her first few weeks here had not been.

At first, the weeks at the _'crystal'_ palace, as everyone there had dubbed it, had been liberating. Minalett, thankfully had been allowed to stay at the palace with her, as her husband had also gone with the king. She became Serenity's only companion and an ardent advocate for the mischief they would get into. They had received no word from any of the other girls as of yet, but their sense told them that they were probably in much of the same situation as Minalett and herself.

The times she did have to herself, Serenity would retire into the garden that Endymion had ordered to be sectioned off for her. She still considered him a pompous brute to the highest of calibers, yet she couldn't help but commended his efforts in trying to make her as comfortable at the palace as he could before his departure. She had also found out early on that he had order before her arrival ten dozen gowns to be made to her liking when she arrived.

Serenity had been given her own chambers, which held everything she would have wanted with the very large exception of a bed. She had been forced to order her things placed in his bedroom, which was magnificent all on its own, though she told herself it would only be a temporary adjustment until she could order a bed to be made. A slight detail that he might have overlooked, she told herself. Though as the weeks passed and she became aware of the efficient way the palace was ran, she began to doubt the reasons there was no bed yet in her quarters.

Her gaze went to the huge poster bed with red silk sheets, that dominated the center of the room. Velvety red drapery with gold trimming, hung all over the canopy of the enormous bed meant to block off the rays of light to the occupants. A very welcoming fireplace stood in front of the bed where a fur rug lay on the floor just in between them. The room itself was very comforting in its warmth and relative size, something she was becoming accustomed to. The sheets had a distinctly familiar musky aroma that soothed her wildest of dreams at night. She berated herself for having such thoughts of a man she hardly knew but for a man that didn't seem to be around much, she definitely was getting to know him through his loyal staff and people. No one ever had a bad thing to say about the man. He was said to be kind, generous and at times even humorous. Yet Serenity had never witnessed a moment which would indicated that he had any of these qualities. With her he had been rough, wicked in his open admiration of her if not overly bold in his assumptions of her. Though, she did admit her active role in his perception of her. The night at the ball had been a feather in his cap and every time she would even come close to thinking of that night, she shivered.

* * *

As the days passed and Endymion had still not sent word of his return, Serenity began to wonder if it was time for her to find a new consort among the palace entourage. One that could please her where her husband could not, yet be discreet enough for the sake of them both.

She was almost positive that he had his share of affairs. Since Serenity had been in the palace she had heard from some of the friendly maids that Endymion, had had an affair with a Countess named Beryl. She had not confirmed the rumors as of yet because the man in question hadn't been around her long enough for her to investigate. So she decided she was not going to wait to find out if her "husband" had been or was being unfaithful, she would gladly do it too.

On the night of the Masquerade ball on the moon she had meet the adviser to the king, his name, Sir Diamond. They had flirted on a number of occasions since her stay at the crystal palace after her wedding, nothing more than a few errand kisses and exploratory hands. On a few of those occasions she had allowed him to ravish her almost to the point of her undoing. She was no saint, she couldn't claim to have ever been one and her affair with Diamond was becoming a very dangerous game. She was more than convinced she should end the affair with Diamond before her husband's ultimate return and she was in deep thought on how to go about it until she felt his presence close in around her.

"My delicate moon blossom, may I trouble you for your thoughts?" His sensual voice slithered it's way across the back of her neck and down her spine.

"Diamond.." Before she had a chance to remember the reasons that had brought her to this meeting, his lips captured hers in a fierce determination to relish in her taste. The lips upon hers were soft if not a bit unyielding. Possessive in the way they demanded a response from hers. On other occasions she would have relented, giving into the primal extinct. But tonight her mind had other ideas gathering and she knew she couldn't let him continue. Pressing her palms firmly against his chest she applied a bit of pressure, hoping he would get the hint. This action only spurred him on as he wrapped both his arms around her body and pressed himself against her. Serenity began her struggle anew with more force than before, managing to release her lips from his grasp.

"Diamond, please let me speak.." She gasped as she tried to regain some air into her lungs.

"Ah, your highness, but I cannot. Your lips implore me to take another taste of them. " His lips leaning in to bite at Serenity's lower one. "You cannot continue to tease me with just a taste, I must have the whole of you. Sooner rather than later, if you please." Those same lips that had bit her, continued their path down to her exposed collarbone.

"I will not continue to tease you sir! As of this moment I forgo any relations to you… Now release me or suffer the consequences." His response to Serenity's threat was only a mere rumble of laughter as he continued his exploration of her.

Serenity, angered by his reluctance to obey her, brought up her heeled shoe and stomped on his newly polished Hessians. Causing him to let out a loud shriek as her heel dug into his foot. When his arms slackened their hold on her, she managed to gain her freedom and she removed herself from his immediate vicinity.

"I warn you Sir, although I may be in disagreement with my husband, I am still your queen. If you ever believe yourself worthy to lay a hand on me again, I will make sure that the guards cut those hands right off your bloody body. Do we understand one another?"

She gave him no chance to reply as she twirled around on her heel and made her way into the palace.

* * *

_**Review, Follow and Favorite if you like. Remember, you guys are what keep me going!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

**_Hypocritical Lovers_**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin_

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to my Beta Max333, Your awesome! And as always read and review!_

_*All Standard Disclaimers Apply*_

* * *

The morning was warm, the sun's rays heating every surface it grazed. The air was fresh and crisp, a result of the torrential rains of the night before. The garden where she usually took her morning tea with Minalett, had a slight frost covering the greenery. Yet that did not deter them from spending that morning within its comforting space.

"When do you think our husbands will return?" Minalett said cheerfully. A huge smile gracing her face as she brought her cup of tea up to her lips for a sip. Serenity in turn gave Minalett a perplexed look. "Are you seriously giving in already cousin? Are you already head-over-heels for your chosen husband, that's…that's preposterous. Even for you." She gasped in disbelief at Minalett's already obvious fondness towards her husband.

"No, but he has treated me with kindness and he's such a gentleman, Serenity. He even promised not to touch me until I was completely ready." Her cousin replied, her cheerful demeanor never dissipating.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this. I, on the other hand do not care an ounce for my husband. He's an intolerable brute on the best of occasions and I hate him. I can hardly wait for the day when my torture will finally come to an end."

"Don't say such things, my sweet. Have I left you so unhappy in your new home?" A deep rumbling voice said behind her.

Both blondes turned towards the sound of the voice with different expressions on their faces. They quickly looked around to see Endymion stroll into their line of sight.

As he reached the blonde pair seated on the stone bench, he cut into an elegant bow in front of the flushing blonde. "Minalett your husband awaits you in your wing. It would be wise if you hurry to him." He said without even sparing a glance in her direction.

"Yes your majesty!" Minalett got up, excitement clearly revealed on her smooth facial features and ran out to meet her husband, leaving a brooding Serenity and Endymion alone.

"Well darling, do you have anything to say for yourself?" A smile on his lips as he made his way over to the stunned Serenity.

_'Why does this keep happening to me? Every time he's near me, I utterly freeze...Well not this time.'_ Serenity thought, a spark of her anger towards him warming the pit of her stomach and setting aflame her obvious need to throttle him where he stood.

"No, I have not a thing to say to you." She quickly turned around, giving him her back. Endymion took the opportunity she had just opened for him and sat behind her, trapping her small hips between his powerful thighs while wrapping an arm around her waist so that his chest pressed firmly against her back. His other lazily grazing her arm.

"My dear, I only wish to make you happy, though if you wish I can take you like I did at the ball. You did seem to enjoy it so."  
Serenity was shocked that he would bring up such a shameful moment for her. Her weakness towards him had been greatly revealed to him on that night and although nothing really happened, it was still a constant reminder to her that he had some kind of physical pull on her, one she couldn't seem to fight. She was not about to let him get the better of her this time. If he wanted to play she would play his game too and she would come out winning, of that she was sure.

Serenity could feel a plan forming in the back of her head and although she wasn't completely sure how it would turn out, she knew that the time to act was now. So she turned around, still in his hold as she faced him head on like the proud queen she had been groomed to be.

"I'm sorry my sweet king for the rudeness I have shown you, but if you could be so kind as to inform me of what you have done to make me happy? From what I can recall, you have been nothing more than a thorn on my side. You married me without my approval and then you proceed to take liberties with my person. If you so much as thought that those types of actions would win you my affection, you are sorely mistaken. Do you think that by sleeping with every maid in the kingdom you would have me cheering you on? Or is that, what your Mistress has allowed you to do with her? If that is the case, my dear husband, then let me inform you that I am neither your mistress, nor any light skirt from a village that can be pulled into you ravaging grasp."

Endymion stared down at her almost in shock, the audacity of her statement taking it's time to fully sink in. But then his face contorted with anger and Serenity could feel the arm around her waist tighten to an almost painful extent. "But my queen, a man has his needs, does he not? If his prudish wife would take care of her duties, then his eyes need not wonder? Am I right?" An arrogant ebony eyebrow rose to a new extent, his eyes glittering anger. Though Serenity could almost swear there was some mischief behind his facade. He gracefully wrapped his other arm around her and leaned in closer, his abdomen rock hard against a thin morning gown. His breath purposely tickling the back of her ear causing shudders to spread across her. His hold on her increased in pressure until there was no space between their bodies and she could feel his uneven breaths. Ever so gently he placed a few kisses on the side of her neck, relishing in the reaction her body had to his touches.

Serenity couldn't move. The iron grip around her waist was making her senses tingle, his breath so sweet and warm upon her earlobe. She pulled strength from within her to force her delicate hands up to his jawline, lightly tracing it with the tip of her fingers. He leaned into her touch then and his hold on her began to loosen.

_'I need to come up with a plan to win him over, this situation needs to be under my control. Then and only then can I go about freely.'_

"So why can't you show me?" she purred quietly beside him, knowing full well that he could hear what she was saying.

* * *

Endymion on his part was so lost in her touch that he had completely forgotten his train of thought. "Show you what?"

"What you do to you mistresses? I assure you that I do not scare that easily my king."

Endymion was beyond shocked. He had completely forgotten about the reasons that had brought her here; a reason that only he knew of. The time wasn't right for him to share his reasons with her but they needed to complete the union in all aspects if his plans were going to work.

"If you wish, I will give you a taste."

With that he loosened the grip on her and slides his hand down the side of her rib cage until it reached her hips where they stopped. The other hand wrapped around the hair at the nape of her neck, crushing her lips to his. Her lips were soft with a slight taste of honey to them; they parted for his lips and gave his tongue permission to roam freely within its sweet depths. Suddenly she pushed away from him and look of pure lust dawned on her face. Her lips curled up into a seductive smile.

"What do you have in mind my dear?" He asked confused at her change in attitude.

"Well, I can only imagine how tired you must be from your travels. How about I give you a massage and run a bath for you." She was trying to drive him mad though this was working up to be interesting.

"If you wish." He huskily whispered into her ear as he caught her up and lifted her within his arms as she rested her arms around his neck.

* * *

_'Oh dear king, you will regret the day you messed with me.'_

Once in the bed chamber he put her down on the duvet and went to the hearth to start a fire. _'Now, how can I seduce someone that seems impossible to even talk to?_' Serenity asked herself once as she stood and made her way safely behind the large changing screen. Running up to the wooden dresser that lined the opposite wall, she proceeded to choose the smallest, most lacy chemise she could find. She undid the clasps to her morning gown and shimmied out of the fragile material. Then she removed her cotton chemise and replaced it with the black concoction she had taken from the dresser. She didn't bother to look at herself before gathering the oils from the surface of the dresser and making her way back to the bed.

Serenity noticed her hands shake as she placed the different colored bottles of oil on the furred bedspread. Her gazed traveled up to seek Endymion and spotted him before the now roaring fire. His back to her as he poked at the burning logs. He had removed his overcoat and linen shirt, revealing a map work of grooves and muscles in perfect concert with the sleek lines of his frame. The light of the flames flickered enticingly on the outstretched arm, illuminating the lightly caramelized skin that encased his humanely perfection. The ebony bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes and part of his nose, letting the fire's light glisten only on his full lips.

She was so tempted to reach out and touch him that her hand was coming out without her conscious thought. She had nearly touched him before she realized it and pulled it back towards her. In her dazed state she did not realize that one of the colorful bottles piled up on the bed had begun to roll and fell off the bed, shattering on the floor and catching Endymion's attention.

Endymion stared at her as if he had never seen her before. His gaze traveling from her golden locks to her now exposed skin which glowed under the warm light. The black night gown hung tightly across her curves exposing long creamy legs. Her breast covered by a three inch strap of silk that was bordered by another three inches of lace on each end of the silk. It was short, very short, ruffles just barely covering her rear end. The gown itself was a gift from Mina, whom had hoped Serenity would change her mind about her now husband and although the gown was not going to be used as Mina had planned, it was going to be used nonetheless.

She walked towards him her hips swaying seductively as one hand twirled a lock of her long flowy hair.

"Is there something wrong my king?"

* * *

_'Is she so confined here that she yearns for my touch? Does she want me to touch her?_' He thought while images of them together started flooding his head. Gently he took a strand of her hair and curled it around his fingers as he took in her sweet breath. He couldn't resist himself when he leaned down for a kiss, though she put a finger to his lips before they made contact and nodded to him.

"Why don't you lay down for your massage?"

He did as she instructed and then she climbed onto his bare back. He could feel her gentle touches on his back, shoulders and the nape of his neck. It was maddening just lying there and not being able to touch her smooth skin back, he could only hold on to his self-control for so long.

Her movements were provoking yet sensually slow. Her palms sleek with perfumed oils rubbed up and down his muscles soothing away knots as they went. Ever so slowly she began grinding on to his lower back. With every movement of her hips and hands he grew more impatient. He could not take another minute of her torturous ministrations, with one fluid movement he had her on her back, their chests pressed against one another.

"My dear Serenity can you not see the diminishing self-control raging inside of me. Do you wish for me to ravish you right here and now?" He said, his hoarse voice a whisper in her ear, fury in his eyes as he pinned her down on the floor with her hands over her head.  
"Endymion, what do you mean? I thought you planned to show me what you do to other women. I am just trying to make you more comfortable with the idea of you doing it to me." She replied playfully.

Endymion put his knees in between her thighs and nudged them apart. With one hand he took hold of both of her tiny wrists and held them over her head, while his other free hand he began to graze lightly over her breast, increasing her pulse with every stroke.

"This is what I mean." He murmured as he carved a path down her clothed belly with his fingers, grasping the hem of her chemise when he reached it.

"Oh…oh…That's..." She stuttered with pleasure as her skin tingled and vibrated with his caress, not having expected the sensations to be so intense. She wasn't expecting to like this from him, or at the very least to be more in control of her reactions.

With one hard tug he ripped her gown, revealing her smooth belly and upper thighs. His hand quickly letting go of her wrists so that both his hand could freely explore her now exposed skin. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her waiting lips. They explored and ravaged as if they needed each other's skin to breath. The sounds they made consisted of soft purrs and lusty moans. Their bodies grinding on one another's until perspiration seeped through their remaining clothes. His hair ruffled by her teasing fingers, her hair a mussed and a tangled mess beneath them as they wriggled together on the massive bed.

His fingers explored her calves and ran up the length of her thighs, meeting where the two parts met. Her folds were now slick from his touches as he kissed and he delved deeper, hoping to entice and make her ready for their union. When she began to moan restlessly under him he plunged his forefinger deep within her. The intrusion making her gasp and her body rock against his well-placed hand. The deep blue eyes that gazed at him dilated with passion and he knew that now was his chance. With his other hand he began the task of unlacing his breaches and accommodated himself between her legs.

"Yes my queen, yield to me. I knew it was only a matter of time before you relented to the unavoidable." He murmured as he plunged himself deep within her.

* * *

The gasp that escaped her may have been due to his sudden intrusion of her body or to his callous, thoughtless words. It was as if his pride needed to rear its ugly head at the exact wrong moment and smile at her form, something she would not heed to. Either way her head snapped out of the haze of passion and came back reeling. As if she had come back from a fog of pleasure she instantly found herself hating him and herself for letting this happen. He was getting under her skin and she refused to allow him under anything of hers. A weakness she saw it as, she would remain free. Her hands coming up to pound on his chest. Her prior passion turned into fury at his words spoken.

"Get off of me you imbecile! You…You bastard!" She felt him stroke himself a few times within her before releasing her and pulling himself out. She clamored up to a sitting position and glared at his naked form in front of her.

"How can you say such things to me, you arrogant fool!" a part of her herself was feeling hurt as well from his words, something else she refused to acknowledge at the moment. She let him in, her pride was as the forefront. "I will never submit to the likes of you."

His answering grin drove her anger up to a rage. She stood not an ounce shy of her revealing state of dress and made her way to her connecting bedchambers but not without declaring her feelings once again to her husband.

"I hate you!" She fumed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I love you to my sweet angel." He said lovingly to the door that separated them now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Merry (late) Christmas, Happy (late) New Year! Sorry for the long wait, my computer has been crashing like crazy and I lost this chapter and a few others for my stories. So I had to start from scratch and my earlier deadline has been pushed to March. As some of you might know, I also write for the Mass Effect community on this site so my only free time is being split between the two stories. I will finish this story and my other one soon because I have a Dragon Age story in the works that I plan to release before DA3 Inquisition is released later this year. To make a long story short, I plan to finish these to works I'm working on before publishing a multi-chapter story in the DA world, (which I plan to publish already completed.) So no worries, My updates may be slow but the story will be done before you know it. As always, thanks to my followers, reviewers and those who Favorited me. Your awesome! For those of you new readers remember to review! I love to hear what people think about my stories.**

******Side note and a little shameless self promotion: Check out my other story _Love Squared_ under Games and Subcategory Mass Effect!**


	7. Chapter 6: Something New

**_Hypocritical Lovers_**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Something New_

* * *

The next few weeks were a game of cat and mouse. he would seek her out at night, trying to tempt her into his bed though he knew that thanks to his words, she was still a bit reluctant to fall back into his arms. Especially after their little skirmish the other night and sometimes he doubted if she ever would. For the life of him he couldn't figure her out. She had become an enigma. She would catch him watching her from across the dining room table as they enjoyed supper, her eyes always darting away when she caught his amused gaze.

On this very fine afternoon, he found himself wandering the palace corridors, a lazy jaunt to his step. The day had been very easy going, after Endymion's usual morning meetings and audiences with his advisers, he was relieved of his duties for a while. Now, he found himself curious as to the whereabouts of his queen. She had slipped out of her chambers at first light and as he thought about it, during the time that he had been back to the palace, Serenity always seemed to be an early riser. Then it hit him that he never really saw her during the day, their meetings and all their encounters had all been after supper.

'_It might be time to see what my little queen gets herself into when I'm not around.'_ The thought crossed his mind as he did a one-eighty and continued down the west wing of the palace towards the gardens.

The hot rays of sunlight hit him as soon as he stepped out into the open air gardens. It took a few seconds for his sight to adjust to the lighting but as it did, he could see a few maids walking about. Their chitter-chatter sounding muffled due to the constant splashing of the fountain. Endymion turned and headed towards Serenity's suite, hoping that she had returned there for an afternoon nap.

* * *

By the time the sun was beginning to set and color the sky with it's pinks and oranges, he had searched the palace high and low. The search turning up no results. Now as he made his way down to his study, his step determined and his demeanor changed from carefree to aggravated. After reaching his refuge, he locked the door behind him and went to retrieve the glass decanter off the desk. Sitting up on his favorite leather armchair, which faced the fire, he let the hot amber liquid flow down his throat. It burned all the way down and warmed the pit of his stomach. Letting the heat travel through his extremities as he took another sip, enjoying the relaxing warmth that was beginning to spread through his body, from tip to tip.

Tonight, he decided, he would not join his wife at the table. _'Let her feel, what I've felt all day.'_ He could admit to himself that he was angry, heck some might call it furious. Yet, he didn't know exactly why he was so angry to begin with. It was partially his fault that he had not returned to a warm bed after his travels. His sneaky queen had gotten some laborers to bring her a bed into her chambers, something that he should have forbidden before his departure. Now his was also forced to sleep alone.

Serenity's disappearing act was beginning to take it's toll on him. He'd never had to wait this long for any wench, especially not one that was already tied to him. She paid him no mind and that in itself made him pour more of the liquor down his throat. What made her feel so special that she did not have to lay with her own husband? Or rather what made her think that he wouldn't want to lay with her as his wife?

* * *

She had spent the good part of the morning walking the trails behind the palace grounds. Her mind in an uproar all night and once daylight had come, she had dressed and made her way outside. The forest that surrounded the palace grounds where expansive, leading out in all directions. In her months here, she had found that being outside made her feel connected to her new home. So, she took as many trips outside as she possibly could, escaping from her bothersome hand maids. That very morning she had been strolling down one of those very trails when she spotted a band of children playing by a creek. She watched them with a curiosity born out of loneliness. There were four little boys, hopping from stone to stone, splashing about in the cool waters. As they frolicked, the tallest of the boys stopped in mid jumped when he spotted something on the floor. His abrupt stop made the smaller blonde boy behind him falter in his step and he came tumbling down. His head smacking against a wet boulder in the creek.

Without hesitation, Serenity made her way out of hiding and ran as fast as she could over to the fallen boy. The other boys now silent, watched her as she looked over their friend.

"Miss lady, can ye' help him?" The tallest of the boys said. "He only a lad."

"Yes, I can help but I need something to stop the bleeding." She offered as a reply, slowly lifting the boy's head from the water's surface.

"We ain't live far, lady. Tis' way..." The boy pointed with his hand and the other boys began to walk down the trail. She turned towards the injured and now unconscious boy, lifting him out of the water. His clothes making him a few pounds heavier in her arms. Once she had him cradled in her arms, she looked towards where the other boys had just vanished and made her way down the path they had taken.

As they came upon a clearing in the dense fauna, Serenity could spot a few contraptions grazing in the open meadow. After looking at the boys questioningly, they explained that the contraptions were traveling caravans and that they themselves, were travelers of the land.

The gathering of people that littered about the clearing consisted of many children and women, although a few men in the mix. As she made my way further into the clearing, the woman hanging clothing nearby noticed her burden and rushed over to me. One of them recognizing the young boy, became hysterical and began grabbing at him, her words spoken in another language and Serenity began to wonder if she had made the right decision in coming here. Then she felt the child still in her arms stir and she couldn't bring herself to regret helping him.

"What happened to the lad, lass?" One of the older matriarchs of the group asked softly as she came forward through the group. Her colorful dressing distracting Serenity momentarily from the questions she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Serenity murmured after noticing that the older woman was waiting for a response.

"I say, what happen to the lad?" The woman gave her a reassuring smile and patted Serenity's hand.

"I was taking a stroll on the trail when I came upon them. He fell in the creek and hit his head with a large stone…. I… I couldn't just leave him there." She replied, her voice coming out a bit strained.

By now the hysterical woman had calmed down enough and was now speaking to the elder. Nodding, the older woman waved a hand towards Serenity and one of the men grabbed hold of the child that was still in her arms.

"We can have one of the men bring ye' back now, if ye' wish?" The elderly women said.

Serenity turned back towards the way she had just come from and nodded slowly. "No, no that's quite alright, I can find my way back… I think."

"Well, we thank ye' for the safe return of the lad, ye' welcomed to join our lil' rag-tag group for supper…" She stopped and gave her an appraising look. "Though with the fancy rags, I doubt ye' fit in. No worries, Callista here can find ye' sometin appropriate." She signaled to a dark haired girl with a brightly colored scarf wrapped around her head. The girl, Callista, smiled a warm smile and took Serenity's hand. "Tis' way now."

They made their way to one of the more colorful caravans and her new friend opened the back latch, pushing the heavy door to the side. "Come in miss...right tis' way."

Serenity wasn't sure if she should be so trusting, yet these people seemed to be so nice and she needed to get away from the palace for a while. Making up her mind, she grabbed the girl's offered hand and stepped up onto the wooden floor of the Caravan. Inside the colorful theme continued and was highlighted by the many lanterns that lit the space. Taking a seat on a low stool by the opened door, she watched as Callista rummaged around the trunks that lined the back wall. Pulling out a bright red dress with gold trimming, she turned and smiled at Serenity.

"Dis' here, I picked up down at the capital city. Doesn't fit me well, but I couldn't just toss it. Here ye' can have it, Miss..?" She looked a bit confused at not remembering Serenity's name and since she hadn't given them one, she wasn't surprised the girl couldn't remember it.

"You may call me Serena," Serenity said as she stretched out her hand towards Callista. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet ye'! Now.. try dis' on.. Come on, you can change behind da screen over d'ere." She said pointing to the large blue changing screen behind her.

Serenity stood and grabbed the offered garment, making her way to the screen. After struggling with the clasps of her lavender morning gown, she was able to wriggle out of it. Folding the fragile material and placing it to the side, pulling her new dress over her head. The skirt's hem tickled the back of her knees as the tiny gold medallions that hung from it, brushed against the skin there. The gown was a bit revealing and not something she was accustomed to. The bodice was lower than Serenity usually preferred though the built-in corset slimmed down her waist and accentuated her hips in a lovely way, she had to admit. The stockings that she had worn with her gown looked a bit awkward with her new dress and she carefully removed them and added them to the pile of discarded clothing. Walking around the screen, Callista gave a low whistle and smiled up at Serenity.

"Now let's see here…" Callista said as she made her way around her. Her tanned finger coming up to rub her chin, as if in thought and then her smile widened. She turned and began to rummage again through the trunks taking out a small package, wrapped in a green piece of cloth.

"Here, dis' will look grand on ye'... Now, now don't be shy lass. Tis' only a small token…"

* * *

"Has she arrived yet?" He bellowed down towards where his main guard stood by the entrance. The guard looked ready to flee and Endymion didn't doubt he would, if things got any more out of hand. As it was, he had already tossed supper all over the table when his wife hadn't dignified herself by showing up once again. This would be his tenth night dining alone and it infuriated him to no end. Albeit that the first two nights he had been the one not showing, angry as he was with her, but on the third night he had come down and waited until his plate became as cold as his heart. Endymion hadn't raged or ranted. He hadn't even bothered to look for her. These last few nights he hadn't bothered to eat his meals down there at all, preferring the company of his decanter and it's smothering fire. He was really getting tired of it, tired of her continued neglect on his person.

"No your Majesty, the queen has not returned… Would you like the guard to form a search party?" The guard nervously asked.

"No! Now let me be."

His mood was particularly dark as he stalked over to his bed chamber. Grabbing his cloak and placing it around his shoulders, he continued on his way down the long southern corridor, which lead to the stables. Once there, he let himself in and grabbed the torch by the door. Endymion walked in and went to the far side where his horse's corral stood. He quickly saddled the large black stallion and lead it out. As we reached the outside of the stable he mounted the horse and kicked his heels into the flesh of the animal, spurring it on.

The night was cool and bright. The stars from above making the land light with their presence. At first he just let the horse gallop wherever it wished, he needed the feel of the beast beneath him, the wind slapping at his face and hair. They flew down the hills as one, coming to a stop near the edge of the forest. He was about to make his way down into one of the paths when a glimmer of something caught his eye. Turning his head to the side, he could make out a figure in the distance, crossing the flat patch of grassy land the surrounded the palace. Spurring the horse into a slow canter, he could see the blonde tresses of his wife in the distance, flowing in the wind.

'_Serenity.'_

He increased the horse's speed and came to a sudden halt a few feet away from where she stood frozen. By now she had heard the horse's hooves pounding at the ground and was facing Endymion with a stricken look.

"Endymion?!" She said her voice a mere squeak.

"You deem it time to finally return home, my queen?" His voice controlled and his gaze never wavering from her face. The glimmer from before caught his eye and he looked down at her apparel for the very first time. Her dress was nothing more than a scrap of flimsy fabric decorated with gold beads. Her breasts were practically bulging out of her bodice.

"Get on the horse Serenity!" He demanded, his voice cold and unwavering.

"I will do no such thing. I am perfectly capable of making my way back on my own." She replied hotly and began to walk away.

Before he knew what he was doing, he dismounted and went after her. Grabbing her by the waist, Endymion hauled her up over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled and honestly he couldn't have cared less. Just the thought of her prancing about...looking…looking like a harlot! Like an everyday light skirt? It…it was preposterous!

Endymion shoved her on the saddle, making sure to mount behind her, without releasing his hold on her. Her kicking was beginning to scare the horse and he gave her one good smack on the rear. That quieted her down, at least he hoped it kept her like that long enough for him to take them back to the palace in one piece. He didn't feel like getting thrown off his own horse.

The horse slowed from a gallop to a slow canter as they reached the outer walls of the palace. Up until then Serenity had not said a word. In parts that worried him, he knew her silence only meant more trouble for him. Then again, he was furious enough not to care for any of her future outbursts.

Arriving at the iron gates, a groom raced up to gather the reins from him. Only sparing a glance at his wife's un-lady like seat upon the saddle. Dis-mounting the horse, Endymion reached up and helped Serenity down. Her continued silence had little effect, as long as she complied. He was determined to treat her like the spoiled child she was acting as. His hand grasped her upper arm, he felt her stiffen and Endymion looked at her face for the first time. Her blue eyes were blurred behind a cloud of tightly leashed tears. Endymion was tempted to release her and let this be done with, but he couldn't do that. She needed to learn a lesson, a lesson to be obeyed from now on.

"I will not continually allow you to act a fool, Serenity. You have neglected your duties as the new Queen here. You rather be gallivanting around the forest….dressed…" Endymion gave her a disgusted glance over. "..Like this. When you should be at the palace warming my bed!"

She stiffened even further in his hold, if that was even possible. Her eyes coming to meet his as her chin took on a disobedient lift. "When will you ever learn? I will never warm your bed, you insolent fool. You may have married me but you do not own my person. I will continue to do as I please, sir!"

A serious look most have dawned upon his face because her defiant posture wavered.

"If you will not do your duty as my wife and as the Queen to these lands, if you feel you must defy me at every turn as if I am holding you captive, then I will treat you as such. To the tower with you!"

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to my Beta Max333, Your awesome! And as always read and review!_

_*All Standard Disclaimers Apply*_


	8. Chapter 7: Propositions

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Propositions_

* * *

**_(Endymion)_**

"Darien, a letter arrived for you today from our Eastern coast council." Andrew said, as he strolled into the study. In his hands a few large envelopes.

"Would you please quit calling me that! The servants might hear you." Endymion replied, a sour look on his face.

"As you wish... Darien." The blonde replied, a mist a fit of manly chuckles. "And may I ask why your mood is so dark on such a lovely day? Could it have anything to do with a certain blue eyed blonde?"

"It does not concern you, so keep out of it…. I'm warning you Andrew, you may be my only true friend but I will not allow you to interfere in my marital affairs." He threatened with only half as much conviction as he had originally wanted. "Is there a reason for you to be neglecting your own duties? Or do you make it point to be as insufferable to me as humanely possible?"

"Alright, alright! Yes, there's a reason for my being here. As I said before, you received a missive from the Eastern Coast. It seems that Duke Lemont requests your help, from what I can tell he won't be able to attend the annual Courting gala, but that he would be in your debt if you and your wife would be so kind as to host his only daughter for the season." Andrew's smile was deliberate as he handed the piece of parchment over to the brooding king. "Lady Ann must be due for her season."

Scanning over the words, he could hardly keep in the laugh that rose up. "He wants to send a bratty _chit_ here for me to… to what? Has Lemont lost his mind?"

"Well, she's not a child and she's definitely not a sore on the eyes, which I might add is a plus. It might even be an advantage on future political moves. Think it over."

Endymion rose from the desk he had been occupying, needing a good stretch. He had been cooped up in his study since the previous night, even spending most of the night thinking of the tower that Serenity now occupied. He hadn't wanted to put her there, but damn that infuriating woman! She had forced his hand with her behaviour and now he had to teach her a lesson, at least for a few more days... For her own sake.

Turning his attention back to Andrew, who still stood watching him curiously, he gave a nod of agreement. "When does Lady Ann arrive?"

Endymion recognized that he had to deal with one matter at a time and Lady Ann, he considered, might actually be of some use. And if the look his friend was giving him at the moment meant anything, he was in the right track of mind.

"Never mind, just send them word that I accept and start the preparations for her arrival."

* * *

**_(Serenity)_**

The air around her was dingy, if not musty. Almost to the point of making Serenity choke on every breath she took. Every movement that she made, spurred on another cloud of dust to lift into the air of the small room she occupied. A room that had become her home for the last three days. Three long, torturous days. Her only company, the servant that came to deliver her meals and bring up her daily bath. That inconsiderate monster, whom she was forced to call husband, hadn't even bothered to come knocking at her new door. Not that she wanted him to… that is.

That night he had found her had become a nightmare for her. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he had been so angry at her. She was doing her duty by him…for goodness sakes! She was only trying to get acquainted with the people of her new home. People that had been very kind and loving to her in her last few visits. They had welcomed her without question, even going as far as gifting her some garments so that she would fit in more into their little clan. They had made her feel more at home here than her own husband ever had.

She had every intention of returning to that meadow and Endymion was not going to stop her. She only needed a way to escape her current situation. Only if it was possible for her to escape and never return. That would set him straight, then again her mother had raised no weakling. She had a back bone and would not back done from any obstacle. Even if that obstacle was her husband.

The thought of him once again, brought her heart to a racing pace and her head to a burning ache. They had not been wed even a fortnight and he had already once abandoned her then went on to his rakish ways. Not once had he taken the time to acquaint her with her new home, with her new mate. She had been taken from home and placed on a shelf like some sort of trophy. Delicate and wonderful to be appraised and looked at but never to be touched or otherwise interacted with. She knew she had no place in his heart and she definitely had no inclination in becoming another one to occupy a place in his bed. Not that she ever thought about doing so.

A soft knock on the door had her attention returning to the present moment. Taking the odds that that was Endymion beyond the heavy door into consideration, she spoke.

"You may come in."

The door creaked as it was pushed aside and heavy footfalls fell against the cold stone floors. Her eyes were first greeted with well-polished black Hessians as they traveled up the figure of the intruder. Though as her gaze traveled up a well-muscled and armoured chest, she was welcomed with the sight of Sir Diamond. His silver hair glistening with the few rays of light that entered through the small window on the opposite wall.

He took the few steps that separated them and outstretched his hand to caress her soft cheek.

"Ever the beauty my Queen, even within these confines, nothing can mask or hide that." His fingers slightly grazing her bottom lip as he spoke. The attention made her stomach flutter and brought to life a spark within her belly. So she stood on confident legs in front of him and conjured her best smile.

"It's been some time my shining knight, is this a social call? Though, I doubt this would be the proper setting for one of those. Don't you think?"

His eyes glazed with something that made her inner goddess squirm in excitement. She knew that look well and when his hands came to rest on her lower back she knew that now would be the moment to play her cards. So, she outstretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing her body in full frontal contact with his. He on his end, wasted no time in diving in for what she assumed would be a kiss when his lips encountered the flesh of her neck. His moist lips rested on the exposed juncture of her neck and shoulder before traveling up to her ear.

"As much as I would like to spend some time with you, I fear I cannot. Your husband requires your presence down in his study at once, m'lady." His lips pressed a light kiss to her earlobe before he removed his body away from hers.

"Of course he does." She replied sarcastically as she followed Sir Diamond out of her cell, her skirts trailing behind her as she went.

* * *

**_(Endymion)_**

The heady scent of well-aged wine wafted up his nostrils as he sipped the contents of the glass within his grasp. His mood no lighter than it had been the last few days. He had requested Serenity's presence in his study and it had been well over the allotted time yet no sign of her. Endymion was tempted to have a guard fetch her and Sir Diamond, whom he could imagine suffering through his wife's foul temper. Though as he stood to summon a guard, a soft knock came at his door.

"You may enter." He called out, not turning from his drink.

"You summoned me, oh dreadful leader? I was in the middle of some horrible needlework, I do not wish to be parted from it much longer." Serenity drawled as if being in his presence bored her to death. Her voice was a melody to his ears yet her sharp tongue ruined any sense of civility he planned this conversation taking.

"Serenity, I would like to have an actual conversation with you, if that is so possible." He turned with that to face her and the look upon her face told him she had no intention on going easy on him.

"Well? Speak already! My prison awaits my return."

Her sarcastic remarks were starting to have their effect on him and he took a large intake of breath before speaking.

"We'll be having guests arriving within the next fortnight. As you may or may not know, a large festival and ball is held within the palace grounds every year. It's a tradition that my people have followed for many seasons and as my queen, you shall take part in it."

"I shall do no such thing. And now if you'll excuse me." She turned about to depart when without thinking his hand shot out from beside him and latched on to her upper arm.

"I am not asking for your participation and you will do as I say, Serenity. This is no childish matter."

His hold loosened a bit at her startled expression and his determination weakened a bit. There was no point in this farce of a marriage, he realized then. No matter how much he desired her, she had been resilient to the very end.

"Serenity, I have a proposition for you." At that her eyes turned to him, calculating in their gaze.

"Continue." Was her only reply as he released his hold on her. Now that she was willing to listen there was no need for the physical contact.

"This festival is important to my family and people. My parents are on in years and I promised my mother that she at least would get the chance to see me happily married before she left us. I just need you to try to act the loving wife while our guest are here." Endymion said, his voice tense as he struggled to say what he in no way wanted to say.

Her look was one of amazement if nothing else. "You wish me to be the loving wife? You must be joking. Why would I ever do that? I loathe you!" Her words undauntedly cut deep within his soul and his lips crashed upon hers as an instinct that had risen within him at her deprecating hate.

Her lips soft yet reluctant to his intrusion. Yet, she did not move away. Giving him the encouragement he needed to wrap his arms around her waist and crush her to his chest. The hand that had push at his chest, now clutched at his silk shirt as if trying to rip it right of his body. One of his hands traveled up from her waist to grasp at her hair at the nape of her neck. As he pulled back her head she gasped and gave his tongue the entry in awaited. He took the chance and delved deep within her sweet mouth, nipping at her bottom lip and caressing her luscious pink tongue. Sensations blinding him to everything but her at the moment.

* * *

**_(Serenity)_**

His sweet invasion had her so deep in a haze that she feared she would never re-surface. Though the thought of surfacing from the sweet high he provided with his caresses was enough to drive her mad. She didn't know why or how but at the time she couldn't care less. Endymion's arm was holding tight on to her as his other hand worked on moving her head to his satisfaction. His fingers threading through her hair in a worshipping manner. Her arms intimately wrapped around his neck, bringing any space between them into nonexistence. Her breaths were labored yet shallow and her mind was spinning. She knew that she should stop this catastrophe before it even really began but she could bring herself to do it.

Needing air their lips parted but as she took in the breath that her lungs requested, it was almost sucked out as his lips descended upon her neck. The sensation was like no other she had ever felt. Little sparks of electricity going off in every nerve ending her body had. Then she moaned and it was if life had stood still. The sound of her voice jerking him still from his ministrations upon her body and the arms that had been holding tight on to her released her without a word. The aching emptiness her body felt was immediate at his separation and Serenity craved nothing else but to be back in his arms.

"You may loathe me but you desire me, that should be enough. If you can act like a loving wife and queen for the remainder of this festival… Then, I will grant you your much desired freedom."

She stood rod straight at his offer and her mind was furiously considering his offer, yet somewhere deep down inside screamed no. A voice that she squash at the prospect of being freed once again.

"I accept." Her voice came out without wavering and for that she was proud. Though the look in his blue eyes made her legs weak at the realization of what she would lose if she went forth with this plan. He gave her no further words as he departed from the study and she fell down on the leather seat behind her. Her energy considerably drained from the passion of that kiss. A kiss that still left her lips tingly. Her hand reached upon and caressed her swollen bottom lip as her gaze dazed off in the memory of the last few minutes.

* * *

**_(Endymion)_**

The cottage was warm as he entered, a raging fire in the hearth. A fire that illuminated the one room cottage and the curvy figure that lay upon the bed by the eastern facing wall. Her flamed colored hair glowing with different hues as the fire light played upon its tresses. He moved toward the sleeping form, removing different articles of clothing as he went. When he reached the end of the bed only his underpants remained. He crawled over the figure of the still sleeping women and his lips descended upon her exposed lower back. His hand finding their way to full breasts and claiming their place there.

The woman beneath him moaned and his caresses and she peeked up at him through sleep laden eyes.

"My King?... Another fight with the queen?" She smiled as she spoke yet his attention was solely concentrated on the task at hand. She turned within his embrace, wrapping her now freed limbs around his upper body.

"Take me." She whispered in his ear as he ravished her neck and breasts. "I can make you forget about her." The redhead purred beneath him as she laid back and let him have his way with her.

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to my Beta Max333, Your awesome! And as always read and review!_

_*All Standard Disclaimers Apply*_

Remember that I love to hear from you, so review. Follow, Favorite!


	9. Chapter 8: Intruder

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Intruder_

* * *

The sun's rays are a bothersome thing, especially when they persisted in waking her from her sleep. A sleep that had cost her hours upon hours to achieve the previous night. And now that she had seemingly awaken, the bustling of servants behind her doors could be heard. She knew that any luck she would have in recovering her needed rest would be for nothing. At any minute they would begin their daily parade of chores and undoubtedly her management of the palace would be in question, yet again.

But oh, how she had missed the warm coverlets of her own bed and the plush feathers that lay within her mattresses. Endymion had relieved her of her tower as part of their compromise and she was too thankful to sleep in her own bed, that she couldn't find a reason to be angry with him. At least, not yet.

A light knock came at the door and Serenity knew that her time was up. She sat up in her bed, her covers falling down to her naked waist. Grabbing the silk robe that she had placed near by the previous night, she put it on over her exposed flesh and tied the belt tightly around her waist.

"You may enter." Her voice still a bit rough and crackled from sleep.

A short chubby maid with round spectacles perched upon her tiny nose walked in closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to have awaken you, your majesty. But his majesty requested this letter be given to you at first light." She seemed a bit flustered but offered Serenity the folded parchment nonetheless. She looked up at the maid expecting her to dismiss herself but the maid just stood there silently waiting.

Turning back to the letter now in her hands, Serenity looked shockingly impressed at the beautiful penmanship that greeted her.

* * *

_Serenity,_

_As you have agreed to this compromise with me, I felt it would be beneficial to us both if our terms where written down. There are also other matters which will have to be discussed, though at a later date. I know you might question why in the blazes I had this delivered to you at first light, well my dear there is a reason for that also. _

_That maid, that I presume is still standing at the foot of your bed, is Mrs. Chancey. Please be on your best behavior with her, she deserves none of your temper or foul mouth. There will be a few things I need you to do as part of our agreement and she will be of some use to you. Now, on to our terms:_

_You must be at the head of all preparations for the upcoming festival and ball. If you don't know how to, ask Mrs. Chancey. That's what I hired her for._

_I will be having guest arriving, my parents included, within a few more days and rooms need to be prepared for them. See to that and make sure meals are scheduled for every feast and event. You must leave no doubt __in anyone's mindset__ that you are the loving and dutiful queen __they will think and believe you to be__._

_You have complete rule over the household servants, as well as any funds you will need for the preparations. Mrs. Chancey will also assist in these matters. Any other matters concerning preparations or what not, you can take up with her, she has been completely informed of what's expected. _

_I have a few more terms and no doubt you have your own but those, as I said, we will discuss at a later date. _

_Sincerely, Endymion_

_Ps. I like it better when you sleep in the nude._

* * *

Serenity blinked a few times, then looked up at the poor maid with a murderous gaze.

"Where is he?"

"The King? He left last evening and has not returned. Before departing he left this with me" She signaled to the parchment still in Serenity's grasp. "Then he he rode off." Mrs. Chancey mumbled, her fingers knotted in front of her.

"That insufferable, insolent and absolutely idiotic man! How dare he?! You look better in the nude he says! I ought to… " Serenity couldn't help the outburst and didn't even notice the slight shade of red that came over the elderly maid. Endymion had left her a list of chores and that on it's own seemed preposterous to her! That was just incredible, it was so incredible that she could have throttled him if he had been within her reach.

Crumbling the piece of parchment within her grasp, her fury dissipated to a mere frustration. Serenity knew that if she wished her freedom returned to her, she would have to comply with Endymion's offer and demands. And she wanted nothing more than to be free of the palace that had become her prison and the man that would undoubtedly be her executioner.

* * *

Six fittings with the seamstress and one heated argument with the cook later and Serenity found herself exhausted. As events went, this had been the hardest thing she had ever done. A week long gathering that she was forced to orchestrate to perfection with only the help of an elderly maid. The preparations had been rigorous, though she found herself liking more and more the idea of all the festivities. Competitions and jousts were to be held, as well as a number of feasts and varied entertainments. Apart from the dubious cuisine the cook wanted to serve, she was getting more and more involved with her new role.

Endymion hadn't deemed it fit to accompany her through all the tasks at hand. As a matter of fact, she had not laid eyes on him since the night of their proposition. That had not deterred her though. The planning made her in some weird way, feel at home at the palace. She had been groomed since young to become queen one day and now that she was, she found that it was very easy to apply everything she had learned. Even if the pleasure of running the palace would only be temporary.

"Your majesty, It is time to review the invitations. They must be sent out in today's post if we wish for them to arrive as scheduled."

Mrs. Chancey's voice brought Serenity out of her thoughts and she smiled as she looked upon her new found friend. Mrs. Chancey was not one for pouting or a foul tongue but she was as warm as a spring time sun. Serenity had fought off her kindness at first, not wanting to grow any attachments to anyone she would soon be leaving. But she couldn't resist the old maids kind words and gentle probing. She had given in and was seriously thinking about bringing her back home to Luness when she obtained her freedom.

"Serenity?" Mrs. Chancey said, a smile playing upon her face.

"I'm sorry, just thinking. Yes…the invitations. I'll agree with anyone you choose, I'm really not up to going over another long list of names. They all seem to blur together after a while…By the way, is there anything else that will be required of me today? I'm in the mood for a ride."

Mrs. Chancey wrinkled her nose looking down at the long list in her hands, her spectacles sliding down the bridge of her nose. "Well…Let me see here…The floors have been cleaned and polished, the harvest collected, guest rooms are dusted and fresh linens have been put in every room. Everything seems in order." Pushing her spectacles back into place, Mrs. Chancey moved her gaze up to Serenity. "I think you have time for a decent ride around the grounds. Though try and remember that guests are expected to begin arriving at any time. Now go along, child. I'll make sure the servants have all accomplished their tasks."

As soon as the words had left Mrs. Chancey's mouth, Serenity flew out the door way. Her feet working twice as fast as she sped down the corridors. Only a few more feet were left until she reached her destination when an arm snatched her about her waist.

"Hello, my pretty. Where's the fire?" A smooth, yet not quite right, voice spoke in her ear.

Serenity's face turned a fraction of an inch to her right and she caught sight of a silvery strand of hair.

"Sir Diamond, there is no fire. I was just on my way to the stables. And will you please not call me your 'pretty'. It won't do to have any of the incoming visitors seeing the king's advisor mishandling the queen or calling her pet names." Her voice icy and to the point. She knew that once she went home she would have no further need for him and there was not further reason to lead him on. Her hands went to his at her waist and gently tugged until they unwound from her.

"I was serious the last time we spoke. I want nothing further to do with you. The kiss we shared the day of my release was nothing more than the release of the pent up loneliness I had amounted during my stay in that dreaded tower. But no more. There is nothing between us. Now, if you will, I will be going on my ride now." She made to move when he finally spoke up.

"If that is your wish, your majesty." He sneered and she looked up into his face which now held no expression. "The king has requested your presence in the parlor to receive the first of the guest. Follow me."

He turned stiffly and stomped down the corridor, opposite of where she had been headed. With a huff she gathered her skirts and stomped her way after him. Sir Diamond lead her down a few corridors and down a flight of stairs where they reached the entrance to the parlor. He turned and bowed without giving her any eye contact and she made her way into the parlor without another word.

* * *

As she entered she was greeted with the sight of a small entourage of guards clustered together. Endymion and his right hand, Andrew, stood just a small distance away speaking with the guard Captain that accompanied the small group. Her entrance might not have gone so unnoticed as she had initially thought because Endymion signaled for her to join him. Making her way to his side she gave a small smile to Andrew, who returned it with a small one of his own. At first she was a bit reluctant to befriend him, but after many conversations with Minalett she was a bit more convinced that he was at least, right for her cousin.

"Serenity…" Endymion's voice came up beside her and she turned to face him. His features softened just a bit as his eye roved over her face but as soon as she had caught the glimpse, it faded away. "Our first guest has arrived. The Captain here just informed me that the carriage was spotted down the main road. It should be here momentarily." He leaned his head and lips closer to her ear and in a rumbling voice that managed to run shivers down her spine, he spoke. "Behave yourself…"

Endymion was interrupted as a guard came to the door. "Your Majesties, Lady Ann has arrived."

"See her in to the morning room, we'll meet her there." He grabbed Serenity by the elbow and turned towards Andrew. "That will be all, we'll continue this conversation later. Now, go see to your wife."

At that Andrew nodded and gave Serenity a final smile before exiting through the same door the guards had just departed through. Endymion turned and practically dragged Serenity into the morning room, closing the door behind them. With the same hand he held her elbow in, he pushed and twirled her around to face him, mere inches separating their face. She wondered briefly if he would kiss, before his lips crashed upon hers. Yet, something was different about this kiss. It lacked all the usual aggressiveness but implied a bit more sensuality, as his lips slowly devoured hers. He tasted like honey and whiskey, yet a slight taste of his favorite cigar still lingered within his depths. She was frightfully aware that she had no ability to withdraw from his lips and her traitorous body was molding itself to his every hard plane. It's drugging effect causing Serenity to completely forget any reasons she had for hating him.

One of his hands reached up to wrap itself in her hair causing an unconscious moan to escape her lips. And as soon as the sound reached her own ears, her lips froze and her body stiffened. Thankfully at that time a knock came to the door and Endymion reluctantly released her.

"Come in." Endymion greeted, his voice rough.

A young lady entered the room. Her face framed by short dark hair and big green eyes. Skin snow white but the canary yellow gown she wore gave her skin a sickly green tint. Those green eyes widening when they caught sight of Endymion.

"Welcome Lady Ann." He said, a sensual smile playing upon his lips as he bowed down to place a kiss on her extended hand. All the while watching Serenity's shocked expression.

"My thanks. I'm very grateful for your generosity in letting me stay here, my king." Lady Ann politely replied, a hint of something else in her voice.

"This is Queen Serenity..." Endymion said vaguely as he extended his arm towards me.

Lady Ann gave Serenity a slight curtsy and a huge if not fake smile. Her full attention on Endymion. He saw it as well, yet made no mention of it. It wasn't as if Serenity truly loved him, she knew that. But Lady Ann's outright flirtation with Endymion was not sitting well with her. She wouldn't call it jealousy, per say, that would imply affection towards the man in question. And she would have none of that. Yet, she couldn't quite place the nagging need to strike the Lady for her outrageous behavior.

"Would you like a personal tour through the palace?" Endymion asked Lady Ann as he silently observing Serenity's reaction, mildly waiting for her to start something, yet grateful she hadn't. Lady Ann was from well known family, it wouldn't do for his Queen to have a jealous fit over the Lady's obvious affection.

Lady Ann on the other hand blushed furiously at his attention. "I would love a tour with you!"

Serenity stood there in stunned silence as they walked out of the morning room. He had not even bothered to say a word to her, just strolled out without a care in the world in the arms of that harlot. If he really wanted their façade to work, he wasn't trying hard enough.

"That tramp!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! As always a special Thanks to my Beta! You are the Best! I will be updating again this week since I have some free time coming up. Remember reviews, favorite and follows make the world go round. At least this writer's world!


	10. Chapter 9: Unexplained Change

**_Hypocritical Lovers_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Unexplained Change

* * *

_(Endymion)_

After a quick tour of the northern corridors and library, Endymion had left Lady Ann in the capable hands of one of the butlers and had shut himself in the study. At first he had had every intention of seducing Lady Ann. Yet, even as she readily offered herself on a silver platter, he had been withdrawn and a bit disgusted. Here she was willing and ready for a good seducing and he could find no pleasure in the matter. He was a man that prided himself on conquering the unconquerable, on never turning down a challenge and here he was ignoring the ultimate challenge for something he had to put no effort into. The moment he had seen his butler he had conceived an excuse and departed from Lady Ann's company without much grace.

Serenity. The woman was driving him mad. He couldn't have her. He'd married the girl and had had nothing but headaches ever since. Endymion knew that releasing her and moving on would be for the best. Yet, he found himself repulsed by the idea. He had to come up with a plan.

Grabbing his favorite decanter, he poured himself a healthy sum and began scheming. A plan needed to be put together in such a way that it would have no loop holes nor any venues for her escape. Endymion needed to make her want him, he needed to evaporate her need for escape. Perhaps even more than just want…perhaps even love, if he dared to ventured that far.

_Sometime Later..._

There was nothing but a swallow of brandy in the decanter, when Endymion was able to escape his thoughts. He knew that Serenity would not be agreeable to his advances if they continued to feud the way they did. They had to settle the storm between them, if his plans were going to succeed.

He called upon Mrs. Chancey and a soon as she arrived he informed her of her upcoming part in his plans.

* * *

"The final guests are arriving, Serenity. Please hurry!" The elderly maid rushed, her billowed skirts swirling about her as she scurried around the room. Removing a soft lavender morning gown from one of the many trunks that lined the dressing room, Mrs. Chancey placed it atop the opposite edge of the bed and proceeded to smooth out any wrinkles within the silk skirts. Not one for tardiness, Mrs. Chancey was acting a bit more flustered than usual about Serenity's slow progress with her morning routine. It made the older lady anxious to be late for anything.

"Now Chancey, I'm moving as fast as I can. Would you please not rush me any further?" Serenity huffed as she continued to struggle with the ties of her hideously tight corset.

"If you want me to move any faster, your assistance with this damn torture device would be much appreciated." Her sarcasm was unnecessary, she knew it. Yet, she couldn't help her annoyance at every little thing that morning. Today would not bode well for her, she just knew it. Serenity was beyond the point of no return, tonight would be the beginning of the biggest charade she had managed to date. A charade she wasn't so sure she could come out of unscathed.

A forceful tug that pushed all the air out of her lungs, brought Serenity back to the present and she turned to scowl at the bothersome maid. Mrs. Chancey just smiled at her as she tied the final laces together.

"Arms up, dearie. I'll just help you into your gown and you can have a seat while I brush out your mane." She directed and Serenity unconsciously did her bidding, too engrossed in thoughts to put up another protest.

"Hey, Mrs. Chancey who's left to arrive?" Serenity questioned offhandedly.

"Just the King's mother, Lady Eleanor."

She tugged the gown over Serenity's arms and shoulders, fastening it at the hips with a large cream colored bow. Slightly applying pressure, Mrs. Chancey maneuvered Serenity to the vanity and seated her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Serenity was finally properly attired and styled. Her lavender gown giving her skin a dewy glow. Most of her golden tresses had been curled and pinned to the nape of her neck, a few strands loosened to frame her face for a softer effect. A light touch of lilac oil upon her pulse points and Mrs. Chancey had deemed her worthy of leaving her chambers for the day.

Serenity reluctantly trotted down the corridor to the main foyer on her way to join the greeting party. Mentally, she was preparing herself for the upcoming events. Physically, her body tingled every time an image phased through her head, images depicting her and Endymion acting out the loving couple. Yet, she feared the unknown consequences of her temporary alliance. As she turned the final corner in her journey, she hit an immovable wall. Sputtering, she looked up and came face to face with the man that frequented her dreams as well as her nightmares.

"Serenity, I was on my way to see you. We need to speak before my mother arrives." His smoke-scented breath wafted down at Serenity and she unconsciously inhaled a large gulp of air. His cobalt blue eyes lingered on her low neckline which provided him with a generous view of her milky mounds. His gaze continued its exploration up her slender neck to her bowed lips. After his thorough perusal of her body, his gaze finally came to rest with hers.

At first she was amazed at his bold exploration of her person, but then again she expected as much from him. So, she inhaled another take of air, telling herself his scent had no effect on her, and forced herself to break their eye contact.

"If you wish to speak with me, do it already. We're late as it is." Serenity was firm with her voice, which surprised her a bit at her ability to do so considering the circumstances.

Endymion blinked a few time before turning and guiding her to his study. Once safely inside, he seated her on one of the large leather ottomans and took the chair directly in front of her. He seemed reluctant to start at first, then a myriad of emotions flickered over his sharp features. He seemed to come to a conclusion of sorts with his inner battle because he took both of her hands within his larger grasp and lightly placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Serenity, I know I've been a complete brute with you. My mother would be ashamed of me…my words and my actions…" He gave her hands a light squeeze before continuing. "I know that the circumstances behind our marriage weren't the best, per say. And the right thing for me to do would be to willingly give you back your freedom… but I need this one last favor. My… My mother is older in age and her time is undoubtedly cutting in close. She wants to see me happy and I wish to give her that. If anything else, I want her to rest peacefully with the knowledge that I'll be well taken care of…" His voice uneven with his final word.

"I...I...but you…and…and then…." Serenity's sudden stutter made her finally shut her lips tightly, knowing that she was utterly at a loss for words. His sudden change in behavior definitely piqued her curiosity, though he had succeeded in confusing her further. Her confusion must have shown because he squeezed her hands again and slightly smiled at her.

"Serenity, as much as I want you, I'm not going to force you into anything. I can see that you want nothing to do with me and if you want to go then, I won't stop you. I would actually like us to be friends someday, if not that at least we won't be enemies. Can you at least do this one last thing for me?"

She looked up at him then and the sincerity of his words painted his features in the most beautiful lights. His disheveled hair gave him a rather rugged appeal, as well as the light scruff already decorating his chiseled chin and jaw. The jugular vein that ran down his throat pulsed as he awaited her response, yet she couldn't help but just watch him in utter fascination.

"As I have said once, Endymion. I have already agreed to our compromise and gave you my word. That is not something that I take lightly and I will honor it." As the words rang in her own ears, she realized that she had just forsaken any chance of getting out of her current predicament. Somewhere deep within her she wanted to know what a happy marriage to him would be, even if it was just a farce for the time being. And as her words rung in his ears, a smile began to make it's presence known upon his face. A simple yet leg shaking smile that warmed her body from the inside out.

He kissed the insides of her palms, which still sat within his grasp. A tender touch of his lips on her skin that sparked every nerve ending in her body like the sparks of lit firecrackers.

"Thank you, Serenity. You will not regret it." His warm breath whispered against her skin before placing his lips on her knuckles once again and bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"And now, if you'll allow me, my queen. I wish to escort you down to meet our newest arrivals."

Endymion held out his arm for her and she stalled a bit before reaching out to wind her arm with his.

As they walked down the long corridor that lead to the foyer, Serenity's mind raced. She hadn't forgotten about 'Lady' Ann, but after this new development with Endymion she wanted to tread carefully. These upcoming days and what would happen during them would be decisive when it came to matters of her pending future. As much as she wanted to trust Endymion, she just knew that his sudden change was too sudden to be realistic. Yet, before she had any real time to assimilate all the current events in her head, they had already arrived at the foyer.

Inside the marble stoned room, Andrew stood with a stocky man. When they noticed the couple's entrance they turned and bowed. Andrew came to them first, politely smiling at her before turning to Endymion. Though she caught how his eyes lingered between her and Endymion's intertwined arms.

"Your Majesty." He said with a flourish, making Endymion cringe at her side. "You mother has arrived. As always she requested that you meet her for supper, she wanted to rest before then. Says, she's getting too old to travel such distances."

At his words, Serenity visibly relaxed. She hadn't realize how nervous she was until that point. Breathing easier, she turned to peak at the man that Andrew had been speaking to before their arrival. He still stood where she had first spotted him, his back was ramrod straight at he looked at their little group.

Endymion must have noticed her curiosity because he also turned from his conversation with Andrew to look at the man. His smile widened and he released Serenity's hand, quickly making his way to the man. When he reached the man, they shared a quick embrace and the older man patted Endymion on the back. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the way they acted towards each other told her that they were well acquainted.

"That's Sir Geoffrey, Lady Eleanor's Guard Captain. He's been with the family for years." Andrew said, still standing next to her and also watching the interaction of the two other men.

"Will I be meeting Lady Eleanor?" Serenity questioned without looking at the pair in front of her. The question must have shocked Andrew because he brought his attention towards her.

"Of course you will. Your Endymion's wife and queen. If anything she'll be wanting to meet you and if I know her as well as I do, she'll be ready to interrogate you at her first opportunity." With that he smiled at her and bowed before excusing himself.

After Andrew had left she wondered briefly if she could also excuse herself, but just at that moment the two men turned and walked her way.

".. And this here is my wife, Geoffrey." Endymion said as he reached for Serenity, wrapping his arms around her waist. He shifted her backwards and his chest and thighs curved to the shape of her backside. Heat rushed to her face as tingles spread through her limbs. Her face must have gone a shade pinker because Sir Geoffrey, smiled down at her. His intimidating front receding into one of friendliness. He extending his arm in front of him and executed an elegant bow, which she tried to return. Though that had only gotten her to rub her back more into Endymion, causing his arms to tighten around her waist.

"It's a pleasure, your majesty. Though I must be retiring now, it's a long trip back after all." He smiled at her once again and turned to go.

"No, you mustn't leave. We're about to have a grand festival and you must stay it's duration. I must insist you stay as a guest and not as an employee." She spoke with no further thought, and the receiving tightening of Endymion's arms she took as his approval. Sir Geoffrey turned and smiled, nodding his head in acceptance .

"As you wish, my queen." His voice sounded resigned but a hint of a smile still lingered on his lips. "I guess you're stuck with me now, Darien." He said to Endymion and Serenity smiled at her new found name for 'beau'.

That evening after Sir Geoffrey had retired to his room and Endymion walked her to her room to prepare for supper, she pondered the events of the day. Endymion's words before receiving the older gentleman done in the foyer. Then Andrew's words and finally the new nickname that she had discovered for Endymion. The last part had been a bit more of irrelevant information but it too piqued her curiosity about him. It hadn't passed by her the way he'd stiffen behind her when he'd been called that in front of her.

They reached her door and she turned to dismiss herself when he reached for her hand. Delicately he placed a kiss on her knuckles and turned his gaze towards hers.

"Thank you, Serenity. You won't regret it." He placed another kiss but this time one her inner wrist. "I'll come by for supper to escort you down stairs."

Up until the moment she had gone along with his show. But they were alone in the corridor and she had no clue as to why he was still acting in this manner. She decided to allow it for the time being. Mostly because it benefited her plans but also because a small part of her was thrilled at his unusual attention.

Serenity placed a hand on her door knob and opened her door but not before turning back to him.

"Then I'll see you later tonight, Darien."


	11. Chapter 10: Dancing with the Devil

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Dancing with the Devil

* * *

_(Serenity)_

For the third time that evening, Serenity looked upon her reflection with a frown. Her wine colored gown accentuated the blush that had permanently developed on her cheeks. The golden hair that usually hung loose about her shoulders and back was twisted artfully into curls at the crown of her head, tiny beads and ribbons intertwined within the mass of curls. She looked the part of a queen, though that did not surprise her when she remembered all those years of grooming for that specific goal. What bothered her most was the unavoidable deceit she would have to play part to. Serenity had never been one for lying and thus was tremendously awful at it. She just hoped she could pull it off, for her own sake.

A knock came at the door and was followed by the creaking of the door being opened. Her eyes turned from her reflection to the door and were greeted by the sight of Endymion's hot gaze as it traveled up the back of her. She turned to face him and his gaze was riveted to a spot right under her collarbone. Blushing slightly from anger or maybe it was from the way his gaze made her heart flutter within her chest. Though that last part was something she would not dwell on.

"You're a bit early. Furthermore, aren't you suppose to wait for my permission before you enter my rooms?" Her throat dry as her voice reverberated around the room. His cold blue gaze in return pulled away from their roaming to catch her icy gaze.

"Usually, that is what would be considered proper but since you are my wife and this is my castle, then no, I did not feel the need to wait for your reply." Endymion countered with a smirk as he took a few steps in her direction. "As for your other remark, I thought it wise if we spoke before joining the others for supper." His tone brought those awful tingles to her body once again and she turned her attention towards other matters.

"So, we're back to this snarky attitude, I see. It is for the best, we wouldn't want to unhold this charade all the time, it is most tiresome. Actually, I prefer the snark, it reminds me of the devil I was forced to marry and the reasons we're doing this in the first place." She turned back to her reflection and pretended to be rubbing out some wrinkles from her skirts, maybe he would take the hint and leave. Though, those wishes were cut short when she felt his presence close in behind her. Her eye swiveled back to her reflection, looking just over her shoulder where she could see him standing right behind her. Their eyes locked through the looking glass and she saw his arms come around her shoulder. She was about to protest when something glimmered and caught her attention. Carefully, as if not to touch her skin with his, he brought up a gold chain with three set rubies, two matching sized ones on each side and a larger one in the center.

"It belonged to my mother, she will be very pleased to see you wear it." His words just whispers that caressed the flesh of her ear. Her eyes were as big as saucers, she was sure of that and her mind was swirling with different thoughts._ It's beautiful… Is it a gift out of affection, appreciation or is it another symbol to represent our deceit?.. What is he doing? _

"I've been carrying it around for days now, waiting for the right time to give it to you. It's not much and I know that I might never find the perfect time to give it, considering the circumstances…. but my mother wanted me to give it to my bride.. and...well, you won't be that for long…. but you are for right now…." After a long pause he continued. "And it goes well with your choice in gown for tonight." His nervousness was something she tuned into quickly and it surprised her. For a man with silver-tongue, he sure did stutter a bit when it came to situations like the one they found themselves in presently. She also noticed how his touched lingered at the nape of her neck as he fiddled with the clasps of the necklace. Yet, once secured she felt his heat leave her and she almost winced at the loss. Thankfully, she kept her mouth shut throughout the whole thing and she would continue to keep it that way until her legs stopped trembling beneath her and her heart stopped pounding in her chest.

With a large intake of breath she steeled herself for the upcoming supper. Turning slowly from her reflection, she made her way towards the door and out into the corridor, Endymion following closely behind. They walked in silence most of the way to the main dining areas, though he did come closer to clasp her elbow firmly before entering the dining hall where the others were undoubtedly waiting. Inside the large room some guest were already gathered and seated, sipping on wine as they waited for their hosts. Once their arrival was announced, all heads turned to watch them cross the large stretch of marble flooring that lead to the dining table. Endymion, whom only had just been holding her elbow, now had his arm firmly wrapped around hers as he brought her to her seat. Serenity took the chair that he offered and gracefully plopped herself down on the cushioned seat. He then took the seat to her left at the head of the table. As soon as they were both seated, maids bustled around them laying out a feast for their enjoyment.

Serenity, who had been distracted by the maids and food that was being place around her, chanced a peek around the table, taking count of the people present. On the other side of Endymion, sat Lady Ann with a sickeningly sweet smile shining up in Endymion's direction. Serenity unconsciously scowled at the girl before turning her attention to the other occupants of the table. Sitting next to that despicable woman was Sir Geoffrey, who was having an animated conversation with Lord Andrew who sat across from him and on Serenity's other side. Finally, at the end of the table sat a regal-looking older woman, whom she took as being Lady Eleanor. Her hair was a silvery-white that told of her age and experience, though her features were still remarkably young and very similar to the man that haunted Serenity's every waking moment. The woman's blue eyes sparkled as they scanned every face present and her lips twitched every so often. This woman was a very intelligent being and it made Serenity's stomach flutter at that realization. _How could she possibly fool the woman? _She tried to turn her gaze before Lady Eleanor caught her watching but just as she was about to turn her head the older women swiveled her head to look approvingly of Serenity. Their eyes met and held, the older woman's gaze prodding into Serenity's heart with just a look and she must have found something that pleased her because she smiled. Shyly she returned the smile and was eternally surprised when Lady Eleanor winked at her. At that moment Serenity came to a conclusion, she liked this woman. For whatever reason, she just knew they would get along and with that conclusion Serenity was able to relax a bit more.

"Lady Serenity?" Andrew's voice came from beside her and she pulled her attention towards him. "Minalett wanted me to tell you that she is regretfully sorry for not joining us today, she suffers from a swollen ankle after gallivanting through our fields on her new mare. Says to pay her a visit when you can. Misses you dreadfully." He finished his statement with a smile that she had to return because she knew how wild-tempered her cousin could be and it did not surprise her in the least that Minalett would be up to her old habits in her new home.

"You may inform my dear cousin that I will pay her a visit in the morrow, if weather permits. And it makes me very happy to hear that she in acclimating herself well with her new surroundings. She was always a wild thing." Serenity concluded, taking a sip of the pea soup that had been placed in front of her.

"She says the same thing about you, I believe." He smirked at her and Serenity found herself blushing from the roots of her hair down to her throat. Yet, before she had a chance to reply to his statement, she heard Lady Eleanor speak.

"How are you enjoying your new surroundings, my dear?"

Serenity knew that the question was directed at her and she turned her face towards the older lady. "As well as could be expected, so far at least. Though, I haven't really had a chance to tour the grounds properly. But I make my way around just fine, haven't gotten lost in days. I believe that is an accomplishment." She finished and smiled.

From across the table, Lady Ann interrupted. "Truly, Lady Serenity? His majesty personally gave me a tour of the grounds the other day. I'm surprised to hear you say that." Lady Ann smirked and glowed with some semblance of pride at the small fact she had acquired. On the other end of the table, Lady Eleanor snorted in the most unlady-like way.

"No, worries my dear. I will personally give you a tour of the grounds. No one knows these corridors better than I do, not even my son." She huffed before turning to look at her only son. "And what do you have to say about that young man? How utterly rude of you to have your new bride hopelessly roaming around the palace. What disgraceful manners!"

Endymion, who had not spoken since our arrival, looked up at his mother with a glare before it melted away into a slow smile. "My apologies mother and to you, Serenity. Never did mean to offend, but you know how busy things around here can get." Then he turned eyes on Serenity and his look made Serenity burn from the inside out. "My love, if you wanted a tour all you had to do was ask. I would make room in my busy schedule for you anyday."

She wanted to reply with something scathing but a firm hand on her knee, which undoubtedly belonged to Endymion, told her to hold her tongue. Yet, she couldn't help a small retort. "No longer a problem my _dear_, your mother has generously offered me a personal tour. I wouldn't want to disturb you in your affairs." That last part came out icier than she would have like but it had the effect she wished and nobody else seemed to notice. But that damnable hand on her thigh squeezed almost to bruise before it slyly traced up her thigh and patted her gently on her lap, too close to areas that had suddenly come alive at his brusque grasping. _Damn him! Damn him to hell! _

Heat was most surely worming it's way up her throat to her cheeks and she tucked her head down to concentrate on her food before her blush gave her away. Supper from then on continued peacefully, course after delicious course. When dessert arrived she surprised everyone when a plate of chocolate mousse was presented to her and she clapped in joy, not really aware she had done it until everyones eyes came up to look at her. Her face went from very pleased to shocked at her outburst as she meet each of their eyes. For the most part, everyone looked as pleased as she did with the dessert, with Sir Geoffrey going as far as to agree with her excitement and compliment her tastes in menus. Endymion on the other hand gave her a smoldering look that she was sure would melt her if she kept any further eye contact with him. So, with much effort she turned to her plate and tried not to salivate. She took a slow first taste savoring the smooth flavor and creamy texture. Another spoonful and her eyes couldn't help but momentarily flutter shut in appreciation. So overwhelmed at the explosion of flavor within her mouth that when a hand returned to her thigh she all but ignored it for the moment. It was when she was on her last spoonful of the mousse that she realized the damnable hand had raised her skirts high up on her lap. Not high enough to be noticed by Andrew, who occupied the chair next to her, but high enough so that Endymion's hand was now lightly massaging the bare skin of her knee and thigh. She brought her eyes up to him and….. _Bad Idea! Very bad idea!_ Her mind screamed as their eyes locked again and his lips quirked into a smile. Her thighs automatically shut tightly together to prevent his hands roaming any further up but that didn't stall him long. He quickly changed tactics and took his hand off her thigh, leaving her to feel an intense bereftness at the departure of the heat his hand had been stirring. Yet, that wicked hand came up from under the table and across the top of it, slightly coming in contact with the corner of her lips. He gracefully rubbed his thumb across her lower lip and then pulled away, bringing her attention to the chocolate mousse that now covered his thumb. He then proceeded to insert said thumb into his mouth, suckling softly on the tip. That action alone made Serenity's stomach twist and knot in an excruciatingly delicious way and she momentarily forgot about their other companions as she watched him swirl his tongue around the remaining chocolate on his thumb. _ Damn Him!_

Endymion winked at her with a smug smile on his face before standing from his place on the table. "Well gentlemen, would you like to join me for some port in the study? I'm sure the ladies would like to retire after such a delicious feast."

"Actually, I was wondering if Serenity would like that tour around the grounds now." Lady Eleanor spoke up from her side of the table as she also stood.

"I would be delighted, your majesty." Serenity replied, also standing from her place on the table.

"Oh, pooh! Please do call me Eleanor. You are my new daughter after all. It's only appropriate….Now come dear, we have much to see and much to talk about." She came to my side and grabbed me around the elbow, gently. "Come along."

"May I also accompany you ladies, Eleanor?" Lady Ann, who up until that point Serenity had not paid much mind too, spoke up.

"Not at the moment Lady Ann, I would like to speak to my new daughter privately, if you don't mind. And please, do call me your Majesty. It wouldn't do if servants heard you addressing me as Eleanor." At Eleanor's response, Serenity looked up at and smiled at her temporary mother-in-law. She definitely liked the woman, of that she was positively sure of.

The men exited the room shortly thereafter and a poutingly Ann followed close behind, leaving Serenity and Lady Eleanor alone. She lead Serenity down the opposite corridor towards the solarium. After a few minutes of walking quietly down the corridor, Lady Eleanor broke the silence.

"Well sweetling, how is that barbarian of my child treating you? And do be honest, if you please." Serenity had a moment to wonder how to answer the question without insulting the woman's intelligence but still keep her word to Endymion. So, she decided that half truths would have to do.

"He has been… most respectable." Which in parts was true, if Serenity recalled. There had been, how would you say... intense moments between the two of them but he hadn't forced himself on her so, for that reason alone her statement held a chunk of truth.

"Ahhh, I see. Respectable, is it?" Eleanor mumbled and frowned but did not release Serenity.

"Serenity, may I call you that?" She paused and looked at her, to which Serenity nodded briefly and Eleanor continued. "Well Serenity, I know this must be hard for you. I know it was for me when I first married my late husband but it does get better. At least you have love, which is more than I can say when I first got married…" She was interrupted by Serenity's uncontrollable laughter that bubble up at the mentioning of love.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" Eleanor frowned at her.

"Nothing…" Serenity stalled as she felt the laughter within her die down. _Damn it, I almost gave everything away. _ "It's just that…why.. I mean, how did you notice we have love?" Serenity covered, hoping that she hadn't just ruined her chances of getting back home.

"Oh, that. Well, I was a married woman once, you know. And I also caught sight of the way you two look at each other. So… so intense. It's truly lovely to think that my son finally found his match in you."

They walked for a few minutes before Eleanor broke the silence once again. "What is that dreadful girl doing here by the way?"

"What girl?" Serenity responded truly curious.

"Lady Ann, of course. When Endymion was but a mere boy, my husband and I wanted to arrange a marriage between the two of them. We even went as far as to have her stay a few summers here with us in hopes of creating a bond between the two…. Let's just say that I came to detest the child, lord forgive me but she was such a bratty thing. Not at all what I wanted for my Endy. Short to say that I convinced his father to forget the whole idea and break off the marriage contract. Her father was not in the least happy with us but what my husband said was law and he had no other choice but to accept it. It truly surprises me that he would send her here now after so many years and after Endymion is already married…" Eleanor once again broke-off thoughtfully before she continued. "Word of advice my dear, don't trust her in the least." With that she finished and they continued their walk, rounding off a corner into the Solarium.

* * *

Three hours later and Serenity sat at her vanity, slightly pondering over the days events. So far, she had gathered that Lady Eleanor was a wonderful lady and one she could truly come to like. Another thought was of her growing dislike for Lady Ann. Serenity was certainly not jealous of her, it was more of a precautionary warning she felt every time she thought of the woman. She was not to be trusted as Lady Eleanor had said. Finally, her most pressing matter was the issue with the ball she was to attend in just a few minutes. It was the opening of the festivities and was to be held within the palace walls, one of many to be held for the next week or so. It would also be the official start of her performance and she just hoped Endymion and her could do it, for her sake at least.

Brushing the last few curls into place, she rose from her seat and twirled in front of the looking-glass for a boost of confidence before she walked out the door. She had to admit that she loved her new gown. A royal blue floor-length gown, silky in texture from where the skirt began under her bust to the seems of the train that trailed behind her. The seamstress had artfully created a corset that shaped her waist under the skin-hugging skirt but came up to cover and accentuate her breast on top. The part of the corset that was visible, had been painstakingly threaded with black and gold beads to form an intricate design that would draw eyes to her exposed cleavage, not that she wanted eyes there. Her shoulders had been left bare but for two gold clasps on either side of her bodice that held up her matching royal blue cape. The cape made to match one her 'husband' would wear to the ball and which had the royal emblem stitched on the back with gold and black thread. Silk slippers had been made to match as well as custom made gold and diamond hair pins that now decorated her curled hair. Finally finding herself adequate she exited her room and walked into the room that adjoined Endymion's and Serenity's bedchambers. It was a small sitting room, one which hadn't been put to use but one that served a purpose tonight. Endymion had mentioned to meet up in there so that he could walk her into the ball, as it was his duty.

Serenity curiously looked about the small room as she waited to be retrieved. She didn't have to wait long as the sound of the door opening brought her attention elsewhere. Endymion looked beautiful, if men could be considered as such. His tailor had done a tremendous job at outlining his best features and tailoring every seem to flow over his magnificently muscular body. Heat began to pool somewhere between her belly and upper thighs and she was sure her face was becoming crimson from her lack of restraint. When her eyes finally came up to meet his she was surprised to see his stunned face. Mouth slacked a bit open, tongue licking his bottom lip and eyes blazing. He took a step and then another until he reached her. No words yet spoken, words she knew would shatter the moment. His hand came up briefly to touch the side of her face and she reluctantly let herself lean in to the touch. That might have given him an unspoken answer because his lips seemed to come closer and closer until their lips where just a breath apart. It would take just a slight movement of her head to dispel the moment but she couldn't do it. Her body was doing things on it's own and before she realized it, his lips were on hers. Sparks fired somewhere behind her eyelids and she melted. As much as she hated to admit it, she melted against him. His lips devoured hers with such intensity that she had to grab onto something and he was the only thing close by. Wrapping her arms around his his neck for support she brought herself up close to him, chest to chest. He responded in kind by wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her tightly to him. A moan sounded and she wasn't sure if it was from her or him but it brought that spark into a roaring flame within her, she could hear her heart thudding rapidly, her blood thundering in her ears. His lips were velvety soft as was the tongue that was lightly caressing hers. He tasted of fine whiskey with a touch of something minty, a flavor she knew she would dream about later. Our tongues danced a slow dance and their lips slightly parted for a breath before diving back for another taste. Serenity couldn't remember how they'd started or how she had come to find her back to the door and his knee wedging itself between her thighs. She did know however, that she didn't want it to end. _It's so wrong but… but feels so right. What a charade, a wonderfully delicious charade._

Someone clearing their throat behind them brought their lips to a stop. Endymion removed his knee from between her legs carefully and she was thankful that his broad form concealed her from the intruder. His forehead touched hers lightly as he tried to calm his panting breath.

"Your Majesties, most of the guests have arrived they're awaiting your entrance." Ms. Chancey's voice came up curiosity evident, though she quickly excused herself and left.

Serenity looked up into Endymion's eyes, her expression somewhere between mortified at what she had just done and pleasure at the sensations still simmering through her. Endymion's eyes in return looked glazed and half lidded, a smile creeping up on his lips.

"You look breath taking, my little queen…" He murmured against her lips.

"You as well, my king." She responded breathless. _Might as well enjoy the farce while it last. It's not like I'm completely unaware of his charms and attributes… I can live this.. for now…. What am I saying! No. I can't….. But I want to, I want to so bad it burns inside. _

"Are you ready?" Endymion said, slightly stepping away but keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way." His smile widened at my words and he released me and bowed gracefully, offering me his arms. Serenity couldn't control the giggles that burst out from his sudden manners and he looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her close and lightly brushed his lips over hers as he steered them towards the door. "Come along you vixen, before I cancel this damn ball and take you into my chamber once and for all." His tone was slightly teasing but it made her stiffen nonetheless beside him.

"I'll never cross that line with you."Her voice was icy and deadly serious. "We're playing a game and I don't plan to lose. I desire my freedom too much to ever fall for your tricks."

He turned her suddenly and she found herself backed up against another door, his hands holding her hips firmly against his. "Do not lie to me, you enjoyed that as much as I did. Your mouth says one thing but your body betrays you cruelly. Why you would deny yourself… deny us the immense pleasure of stroking…" His hands accentuated his every word as they traveled up her bodice, stroking lightly as they went. "... this fire that burns within us, is beyond me? I can see it in your eyes, feel it on your lips and hear it from the little breathless sounds you make." He stepped back and placed his palms on either side of her head, staring her down, waiting for her denial."But… I do make good on my deals. No worries… At the end of these festivities… you may return home. You'll be free of my presence." His arms returned to his sides, unblocking her escape routes. Yet..she couldn't move, couldn't even look away. With a move that stunned him and completely surprised her, she reached up on tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.

"We can pretend… for the time.. being. Only to.. to.. ohh…. Only if it will help our charade…" His lips, until that moment had only been accepting of her feathery touches and brushes of her lips. But the teasing must have been to much because he crushed his lips against her, threading his fingers through her curled hair, slightly applying pressure to keep her firmly in place.

"Will you stop… but.. ohh..umm.. Will you stop!" Serenity squealed beneath his punishing lips. "I will play this game with you, Endymion… but only play.. There will be no more than what there is now…"

"What exactly is there now, my pretty thing?" He lowly growled against her lips, nipping and the swollen flesh.

Serenity stopped to consider his question and deliberately deciding to be vague, because honestly… she didn't even know what she was doing herself. "What we have now, nothing more." With one final kiss, she pushed him off and moved toward the southern corridor. "Now, will you escort me or should I meet you there?" She turned and sauntered a few steps away before he came beside her and laid a hand on her lower back, falling into step beside her.

"This will be interesting…" he said as they reached the large double doors that opened into the ballroom.

"It already is." She replied as they were announced into the room.

* * *

_(Endymion)_

"His Royal Highness, King Endymion Darien Terra and Her Royal Highness, his Queen, Serenity Usagi Terra." The squire introduced when they began their descent into the ballroom. His right arm wrapped firmly behind her waist and his left holding on to her right hand, they stepped slowly down into the parting crowd to begin with the opening dance. Earlier on, Endymion had taken the time to request their first dance to be a waltz, the perfect dance to have her right where he wanted her. His mind was still reeling from the taste of her. That sweet fragrant taste that was so uniquely hers. Nothing had ever tasted sweeter. Nothing had addicted him faster. He had to have her. Only once. _Just one time and I'll show her the world... and stars._

The first strands of the waltz began the moment they reached the center of the floor, the crowd around them creating a wall of people around them. He grabbed her about the waist, bringing her tightly against him and looked down at her when she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Shall we give them the best show they've ever seen?" He purred closed to her face, a bit impropre considering the audience but he was King and she was his Queen. He could do as he damn well pleased.

She locked eyes with him and gave him a saucy smile. "Let's.."

They moved sensually across the floor, in sync with the rhythm of the lovely piece playing. Their bodies swaying against each other as he lead her around the room. They danced and danced until they forgot about it all. The music changed and couples joined on the dance floor. Before long, they had danced a good portion of dances and Endymion was sure that he wouldn't be able to release her if he tried. He chanced a glance around and noticed no particular eyes on them so he swiftly danced her of towards the balcony that opened up to the ballroom. Outside he found a shady area and plunged his lips on to hers, receiving a very eager response.

"We need to go back inside. They'll notice we left." Serenity whispered in between kisses.

"Let them, we are in _love, _after all…. and married." He responded, blood leaving most of his upper body for lower regions.

"Don't be ridiculous…" She swatted his arm but smirked up at him. "How are we gonna put on a show for them if we aren't in there _with them." _She said the last bit with more emphasis.

"Fine.. But you owe me… vixen." Endymion reluctantly pulled away but not before letting his hand get a good squeeze out of her breast. Her jaw dropped at his outright groping.

"Come on then, my little queen. Their waiting." And he strolled back into the room full of people.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet A few of you are wondering where I've been... Well let me say that... Life.. That should answer most of your questions. On another note, I wrote this chapter as a reminder to the readers that follow this story, that I have not forsaken you! I will continue this story at ever chance I get.

P.S., I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to hear from some of you. Reviews, Favorites and Followers are also welcomed.

P.S.S., Sorry, no beta forgive any grammatical errors. Much love and until next time!


	12. Chapter 11: The Cove

_**Hypocritical Lovers**_

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Cove_

* * *

_Serenity:_

It was still early, as the sun wasn't even up over the horizon when Serenity awoke. Her feet ached terribly. Then, as if that wasn't enough, everything else also cried out in pain when she stood up from her bed after all that dancing she'd done the previous night at the ball. But that wouldn't stop her today, too many things yet to get done.

The sky out her window gave slight tones of color that predicted the amazing weather to come and as Serenity had promised, she would head out to see her cousin, Minalett, before the commencement festival began. Ignoring the pulsating ache as she crossed over to her trunks of clothing, she filtered through them until she found what she'd been looking for. A tight, black leather set of breeches that had been made for her back home for fencing practices. But today she had another use for them, riding.

Hurrying through her morning wash and the untangling of her hair, she slipped on the breeches and pulled on a loose fitting white linen shirt, making sure to tuck the edges in as she hurried around the room looking for her riding boots. Locating them under the bed and slipping them on, she reached for her hooded-black cape and shifted it over her shoulders for coverage.

In the locked drawer of her vanity, she quickly located her two-handed dagger set, a gift from Lilith who'd been her battle-arts instructor back home, and sheathed them into her boots. Just a small safety precaution. She didn't know the areas around here the way Endymion did and didn't need him on her case after she got back. Though for courtesy's sake, before exiting her rooms, she wrote a quick note to Ms. Chancey, who would be worried when she came to wake her and found the bed empty.

'_Off to see Minalett. No worries, I will return before the day's festivities.' _

It was still early enough by the time Serenity finished that no one noticed her stealthy departure nor her entrance into the stables. Once inside, she surveyed the selection and gave a slight nod of approval at her '_husband's'_ tastes in horse flesh. A grey-spotted mare caught her attention on the far right stall and she made her way towards her, trying to push out thoughts of that infuriating man she called _husband_. But those thoughts soon returned as she noticed an empty stall beside her chosen mare. The black stallion she had seen Endymion riding, curiously absent from the stables.

'_A stable boy must be washing him or something...' _The explanation quickly materialized in her head and she saw the reliability of that assumption. Not wanting to think on the possibility that he was out there where _he_ could stop or stall her.

It took her a few minutes to saddle up the mare, as she hadn't done it in quite a while and it took her a few tries to get it right. As soon as she was out the stables, saddled mare and all, she lifted herself up and gracefully straddle the horse, thankful to not be taking the ride in a side-saddle position.

'_If mother could see me now. No doubt her eyes would be bulging out of their sockets! The breeches alone would have had her speechless but wearing them while __riding astride__ a horse, well that would have her in fits!' _

It was empowering to know that, as imprisoned as she felt here with Endymion, she also had some level of was a queen now and the people here, her new people, looked upon her with a sort of wonder, if not adoration. Not at all in the way she would have been looked at back home. There, she was the queen-in-grooming, expected to be high and mighty, propriety's literal, living, breathing definition.

There was no doubt that Serenity loved her people, they had seen her grow from a runny-nosed toddler into a well spoken young lady. But here, she had no pedestal, the people here didn't expect her to be perfect, they wanted her to be a good ruler but at her own pace and style. At least that's what she'd gathered through all the sessions she'd had with Ms. Chancey. Even her seamstress had commented on her peculiar yet delightful tastes. _'It's very refreshing to have an adventuress queen._' The frumpy old lady had mentioned during their last fitting.

A grunt from the mare under her signaled her return from her thoughts and she lightly tossed her hood over her head and kicked the mare into a quick trot down the valley's dirt road. Lord Andrew, being a very close friend and business associate of Endymion, had a manor on the Palace's grounds. Serenity imagined that it must have been the former dowager's home before having Lord Andrew occupy it. She'd heard Ms. Chancey mention something about the convenience of the arrangement. Now that Minalett also occupied those same walls, Serenity could also see the convenience of the arrangement. She couldn't fathom why she hadn't thought to visit with her cousin more often and she berated herself for her elusive mind as of late.

The path down to the adjoining Manor's land was a quickly traveled one. It curved and turned a few times before opening up to a clearing and a swoop downward towards the main house. The house looked to be very sturdy, elegant with it's large stone walls and regal appearance, it was obviously well take care of.

A group of people were assemble just a few yards from the entrance of the home and Serenity wondered briefly who they were as she rode her horse down to the house. Yet, as she got closer to the group, she spied the bright honey colored hair that she knew belonged to one blonde in particular. The sound of her horse's hooves beating on the ground must have caught Minalett's attention because she turned and looked straight at Serenity's hooded form.

So exhilarated to be back on horseback and of seeing her cousin after so much time, Serenity didn't notice when her hood came off in a snap as the horse under her sped up.

* * *

_Endymion:_

Minalett's squeal of surprise beside them brought Endymion's attention out of the documents Andrew had handed him. Looking up to see what the commotion was about, he saw a flurry of gold, gray and black fly down the hill towards them.

"Serenity!" Minalett hollered in excitement and raced up to meet the lone rider by the gate.

'_What in the...' _ His feet lead him towards the figure jumping off a gray mare he recognized, surprise registering as well as anger when he caught sight of the unhooded figure embracing Minalett. _'Serenity...' _He growled as he reached the embracing pair's side. Patiently waiting for the two to come apart, he noticed that she paid no mind to him and chatted happily with her cousin, giving him time to scan her clothing more carefully when her cape gaped open. Tight glove-like breeches encased her womanly thighs and surely her buttocks, he grimaced. The white linen shirt was of the thin kind and he noticed she must have been in a rush to dress because she forgot the shift that would have hid the pert nipples he could clearly see through the fabric.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but I would like to have a word with **my **wife." As icy as his statement had been, it gave him the slight satisfaction of seeing her stiffen.

She didn't turn immediately in his direction but instead spoke to her cousin. "Sorry Minalett, give me just one moment… We can finish this talk ….with some…tea. Yes, tea! Please be a dear and fetch us some." Minalett, to his eternal surprise winked at Serenity and gave him a knowing smirk before departing in the direction of the kitchens.

"What do you want now?!" She huffed, stomping her way over to him.

"What I would like to know is: _W__hy_ my wife is outside the palace walls….**dressed **like that! Bloody hell! What are you trying to do woman?!" He wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake her into sanity, but he wouldn't. _You can attract more flies with honey_, or so he kept telling himself every time Serenity irked his temper.

"Isn't it _obvious_?! I'm here to _see_…Minalett,_ my_ cousin and_ life-long_ friend. Is there something wrong with that?" With a little more enthusiasm in pronouncing a few choice words, Serenity turned to leave but then stopped mid-stride to turned around and face him again. "And for what I'm wearing, it's called SUITABLE attire for riding. Would you have preferred my skirts flying about, giving anyone behind me an ample view of my derriere as I rode here? Hmm? Would that have appeased you?"

For what felt like the millionth time since Serenity's arrival at his home, he dragged a hand through his hair. A clear sign of his exasperation. "I don't want to fight… I…it's just that…"

"I'm back! And I bring good news!" Minalett said joyously coming to stand next to Serenity. She turned to her pouting cousin and smiled. "I've had lunch packed for us. It's such a wonderful day and it would be a waste to spoil it in-doors. I've decided that a ride and maybe a small picnic is just what we need."

"Where are you heading out to this morning, my beam of sunshine?" Andrew said as he came up beside her, his hand coming up to tilt up Minalett's chin, her beaming smile making him smile in return. "I just ran into cook on the way back here and she told me she was preparing a lunch basket for you."

"I've decided that it's been too long since Serenity and I's last ride and packing lunch sounded like a wonderful idea. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Mina… You know you shouldn't be riding… Your ankle is not completely healed yet." Andrew pleaded, then he seemed to come up with an idea of his own because his smile widened. "How about you ask cook to prepare extra morsels for that basket of yours. If it's not a bother to you ladies, I would like to join you on your ride. I can look after your ankle if anything were to occur." Then Andrew turned towards Endymion's still brooding form. "You should come, Darien. You might actually enjoy yourself for once."

Serenity for her part had a murderess glare aimed at her cousin, for which she received a wink in return from the shorter blonde. Endymion was tempted to politely decline the invitation but thought better of it. Surely, opportunities like that didn't present themselves every day.

"I would love to join for a ride. If it's not too bothersome for my wife, that is?" He directed the question to her and everyone turned to wait for her response. To his eternal joy, he didn't wait long to see her reaction to their proposition. Her foot tapping wildly on the ground, arms crossed in a defensive position across her chest.

"He may do as he pleases…"

"Wonderful! I'll go tell cook. Andrew, dear, can you have my horse saddled while I fetch our basket?" Her blonde hair just a flash of red-gold as she quickly made her way back inside the house after receiving Andrew's nod of agreement.

Serenity purposely strode in the opposite direction to her horse and with one swoop of a long lean leg, she straddled the mare she'd brought. Endymion said nothing further, deciding against making her angrier for the time being.

Sticking his pinky and pointer finger in his mouth, he let out a high pitched whistle. Only having to wait a few seconds before the steady beating of his black stallion's hooves could be heard pounding their way towards him. The horse arrived by his side, it's coat gleaming with sweat and it's hooves lightly tapping on the ground impatiently. Nostrils flaring a bit as he caught scent of the mare Serenity was mounted on. It seemed Endymion's old friend was feeling a bit playful... or anxious by his fidgety movements. Romeo, as his mother had aptly named his stallion, was his favorite horse. A purebred Shire horse that'd been brought over as a mere calf and he'd raised it to be a stubborn yet charismatic stead.

"Can you please tame that beast? He is freighting my poor girl." Serenity commented hotly.

"Woh… Ro…" He whispered gently to the horse, knowing that his stallion's eager attention would surely startle Serenity's mare further. "He's just… overtly friendly. A prude such as yourse… your horse wouldn't understand." A smirk slyly spreading across his lips.

Grabbing the reins tightly in his palm, he steered the horse to face in the other direction. Not missing the aggravated huff she exhaled. Running his fingers through the black-haired crest on the stallion he mounted it, slipping his boots securely into the stirrups. As he positioned himself properly on the saddle, he took notice of the two arriving riders. Andrew came to a halt about a yard away, his horse, a chestnut spotted Quarter horse. Minalett, on a small but sturdy black mare, beside him.

Looking from Serenity to Endymion and then back, Minalett spoke up, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Serenity commented, bringing her horse to face the newcomers.

"Oh, don't be silly, Sere.. We'll have a good time. Now…." Minalett continued as if her cousin's statements had flown right over her. "Set pace with your husband. Stop these foolish antics and behave like the lady your mother brought you up to be."

Endymion fought with everything in him not to explode with laughter at Serenity's mortified expression and beet red complexion. '_Oh! But if he could have that expression captured on paper, he would surely die a happy man._ '

"I suggest we get going, if we wish to be back in time for the evenings festivities." Andrew, thankfully cut in. "We're would you ladies like to go?"

"Uhh! I know, the coast! You must see the ocean, Serenity! It's everything you ever talked about and more! And we can make the trip with plenty of time to spare." Minalett spoke up again, setting her horse into a slow canter down the path. Andrew following closely behind.

"The actual sea?" Serenity asked, genuine surprise on her face. Her curious gaze finding Endymion's. "Can we go see it?"

Endymion wondered briefly if she had spoken to him directly, yet as her gaze stood firmly with his, all questions seemed to dissipate. "Stop stalling then, I'm waiting on you..."

Her curious look was sparked by something resembling shock and her blue eyes widened. He could only hope she caught on to his true meaning.

By this time, Andrew and Minalett were well down the road and getting farther. Endymion, was catching on to what seemed to be Andrew and his wife's helping hand. Giving him time with Serenity. Time alone and space to work things out.

Bringing his horse right up to hers, he leaned in. Speaking slowly as if not to frighten her. "Come along my little queen, you won't have time to explore the cove if we don't hurry."

The trip down the path that lead to the cove, was a quiet one. Their horses trotting at a slow pace and now, Minalett and Andrew were so far ahead that they couldn't be seen. To his side, Serenity gazed at the sights and creatures with wonder. As if she'd been caged all of her life and recently set free.

Up ahead the tree line opened up into a sandy stretch of beach and foamy dark blue water. As the view into the cove expanded with their slow pace down the trail, he noted the figures atop the cliff to the side.

"It seems our traveling companions decided upon the high route. If you want, we can retrace our steps and go up there."

She glanced up and located the figures on the cliff. "No, it's fine. They should have time alone. And I would like to explore a bit, if you don't mind." She then looked up to him expectantly, all signs of their earlier discussion forgotten.

"Of course. We can leave the horses here and set out on foot." He suggested.

Serenity nodded in agreement, already steering her horse over to an out cropping of grass. Firmly on the ground again, Endymion took note of his wife's outfit for the day. This time taking a more covert glance over her well outlined curves and swells. The breeches did fit well enough, tight on her ample assets as well as practical. He couldn't deny that, they were practical… and skin tight. Her shirt was another matter altogether. He tried to look past the barely covered erectness of her pert breast, but his eyes were drawn to them. They sang to him, called to him.

He took a step, then another and another, until he was but a breath away. His lips ached to press against hers, hands twitched to feel her, touch her. Her blue eyes, shining with a myriad of emotions flashing too fast for him to pinpoint any specific one.

Grabbing her hand in his, he turned to stride down to the shore, Serenity forced to trail closely behind.

"Let's explore, then."

* * *

_Serenity:_

It was beautiful! Amazing.. No, words could not describe the beauty she held before her. More than she could ever have imagine. Facing it now, after so many years just watching from afar…. It was beyond expression, beyond words.

Feeling an urgent need to feel the icy water between her toes, she let go of Endymion's hand and practically ran the remaining distance to the shoreline. There she bent to unbuckle both of her riding boots, before tugging them off completely. Placing each foot, one at a time, in to the cool water, she trembled. Half in pleasure, half from the icy temperature. Stepping deeper into the cool waves, she gave a throaty laugh. Completely amazed with the wonder that was the sea, grazing her uncovered skin. Dipping her cupped palms into the water, she brought them up to her lips for a sip…. And then she spluttered and sputtered until she could hear Endymion's roar of laughter.

When she felt that she had her breathing under control, she turned to him. "You! Why didn't you tell me? You knew that would happen and you let me do it" Going up to his chest and poking him with her fore finger. "And another thing I'm coming to realize… How is it that we're here together, alone… When I came to spend the day with my cousin? You arranged all of this, didn't you! I should have know! I can't believe that Minalett would scheme against me!" Then she turned and committed her first mistake, by turning her back on him. He pounced, arms encircling her, trapping her firmly to him. With the flick of his wrists, she was spun on her axis and turned completely to face him. Lips crashing down on hers, caressingly but still demanding in their intensity.

It could have been the moment, the place or even her unmet needs all culminating in her downfall. But something was shutting out the part in her head that told her to keep away. Hands tracing the curve of her back down to her hips and up again making her body respond and beyond any logical thought. No longer timid in her exploration of him and filled by an extreme need to touch, to be touched, she pulled at his coal black hair, tugged at his tucked in shirt.

His lips left hers and she moaned their loss until they began an intensely heated path to her throat and clothed right breast. She should have pulled away, instead, she pulled him closer and pressed her breast fully against his face. One of his hand trailed down her hip and continued down over the curve of her backside to her thigh. A tug later it was lifted and wrapped around his waist. The other soon following. She was hiked up to meet eye to eye with him and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, both his hands on her bottom for support. "Bloody Fuck." he commanded huskily.

Her daze slightly lifting and she analyzed the situation. She did not love the man, that she was certain of, but she wanted him, needed him in some strange-magnetic way. There was no doubt how much she desired him. Technically, she could bed him and be in all her rights to do so. But she wondered if she could still keep it superficial in the aftermath?

Something twitched between her thighs and heat blasted through her like a roaring fire over dried up grass. Spreading so fast, not even cold ocean water could douse it. In the particular position she found herself in, she had no question as to what was commanding her attention and Endymion's hungry eyes spoke of similar thoughts.

Experimenting a bit, she rotated her hips in an upward motion and then back down, increasing the pace and decreasing the space between them. Slowly. His hands on her bottom, squeezing her in encouragement.

Lips crashing against waiting lips, she increased her hips pace to a pleasurable speed. Endymion groaned at her eagerness and strode towards the horses and denser vegetation, still holding her up to where their lips tangled. Out of sight, he broke his lips free, setting her down on her own two feet.

"Are you sure, Serenity? We can wait…. I can wait." He murmured, though his hands were already working the buttons of her shirt and she squealed in reply when his determined hands reached their destination and covered her now bare breasts.

"Oh…. Shut up for once and kiss me."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **As always, a big thanks to my beta Max333, you are fabulous at going over each chapter and at reminding me to post when to much time has past! Thanks, you are THE BEST BETA EVER!

To my faithful readers and the newest ones too, I would like to inform you that the next chapter will mark the half-way point of this story. Yay! Depending on how this story does for the remaining chapters will decided whether I revamp the Sequel to this story or if I just take it down.

Remember - Reviews, Favorites and Follows are a writer's substance!

All disclosures and disclaimers apply! I do not own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada!


End file.
